Crazy For You
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. decides to pursue the one thing that had always eluded him. Love.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. was troubled. Troubled by something that had been plaguing him for a long long time. He tried to run from it but no longer was that possible. He had to stop running and face it head on if he was ever going to be able to function. The volcano incident scared him more than he would ever dare admit to the others. Sure he was calm, cool and collected about it. Offering a logical scientific solution to the problem. Studying his books and using his vast knowledge to come up with neutralizing the volcano's power with an equal power source. That bomb was the perfect solution and it helped stop the volcano from destroying what was their home.

However no matter how calm he may have appeared on the outside, inside he was trembling with fear. Fear. That was a common thing on the island. Fear of being stuck there for the rest of their lives. Fear that they would be murdered by head hunters. There were many times they had faced down death on their little island. So many times it appeared that death was imminent yet somehow they managed to escape. Like the time their little island home was a target for annihilation. Doomed they were for certain but like before something or someone was watching them. A higher power no doubt in the academic's mind. Which is why he could no longer squander this opportunity. He had to do something about it before it was too late. Each time danger lurked and reared it's ugly head, the scholar knew he needed to do something. He could not live with himself anymore. Knowing that he could have died and never….there was not a chance he was going to risk that again. Life was too precious. And so was she.

From the moment he laid his blue eyes upon the enchanting actress, the Professor knew. Knew that this being with the most bewitching green eyes and exquisite beauty was without question the sole owner of his heart. There would never be another. Even that ditzy Erika Tiffany Smith had not stood a chance. He never loved that woman anyway. He had no intention of entering in matrimony with her. That would be why he was looking for any way possible to get out of it. When Mr. Howell informed him that Ms. Smith no longer wished to have anything to do with him, he never in life had been more happy. Good riddance to her!

His mind did think back to a very pleasant memory when Ms. Tiffany Smith had been on the island but it had nothing to do with the blonde social climber. It had everything to do with that gorgeous redhead. The scene played in his mind over and over again. Like a favorite TV show or movie. He never grew tired of it. Never grew tired of recalling when a pair of luscious full lips captured his own in a deep smoldering kiss. The emotions he felt were unreal. His heart had been beating fast, his pulse raced a mile a minute. His face became flush and sweaty and for a brief moment he actually felt a bit dizzy. When she had let go he could barely speak. He managed to spit out something really stupid that he wished he could take back. He did not mean to ask her how he was to get Erika to get him in that position. No he wanted to ask her if she would be so kind as to return to her lips to his. Maybe that was the reason behind his ridiculous statement. That perhaps she would show him how...Or maybe ask him to give it a try by kissing her.

Of course that was not the first time she had kissed him. No he recalled very clearly the first time he felt her sweet lips against his. In the jungle. That no good egomaniac surfer Duke had attempted to trifle with both women. Well they of course were appalled by this. The two had gone to Mrs. Howell who then consulted with Mr. Howell. A plan was formed. Off to the jungle the Professor went with the lovely movie star. Roy remembered every single detail. Especially the way he had rested his head inside her arm. Her fingers gently stroking his hair. Her breathless seductive voice. Then that wonderful moment when she leaned down and he felt those lips of wine pressed against his own. It was magic that was for sure. A feel of exhilaration went over him. So much that he could not resist placing his hand behind her head to ensure she would be closer to him. And then when she kissed him a second time! He thought he had died and gone to heaven!

The Professor withdrew yet another moment from his memory banks. The silent movie.  
It started with Gilligan finding a sunken yacht while he was out on the raft. The Skipper went down to investigate and saw it was severely damaged so raising it was out of the question. However the sea captain did find some boxes he thought they could salvage. The next day Gilligan and Skipper went down into the water and the crates were then hauled to the surface. Everyone had gathered to open them and see what was inside.  
The girls and Gilligan found costumes in one of them. In the other the Skipper and Professor found silent movie equipment. The sea captain then noticed a box with film marked South Sea Film Productions. According to Mrs. Howell the equipment belonged to rich couple who set out on their honeymoon to make a picture together.  
This is when the academic came up with the idea of making one of their own to help get them rescued. He had thought they could just make a documentary type of film that showed how they got shipwrecked. But Mr. Howell got the movie director's bug and that all changed.

First and foremost Mr. Howell insisted upon being called Cecil B. Howell. Second he declared they needed a script! The movie needed a story! A plot! The millionaire set forth on creating such a script. The Professor thought it unnecessary but went along with it to placate the rich older man. Besides he was just going to be working the camera. He supposed it did not really matter until…until he found out that Mr. Howell had written a scene for him and that gorgeous redhead. When the new director of their little movie handed him the paper dictating his lines he was stunned. Stunned to see the other half of the dialogue was none other than Ginger's. For some reason or another, he no longer felt the movie a silly idea. When it came time of their scene however he was rather nervous. After all Ginger was a talent accomplished actress. He had zero acting ability. He didn't want to end up looking foolish next to her.

Unfortunately for him he did. The first take he was so jumpy that when he stood up he knocked the chair over. This did not sit well with Thurston Cecil B. Howell to say the least. He chided the academic saying he was so stupid, can't he stand up he does it every day of his life. The Professor tried to say something about the chair but Mr. Howell barked saying he wasn't doing a scene with the chair he was doing the scene with Ginger did he understand? Oh he understood all right why did he think the chair tipped over? They ran the scene again. This time the chair stayed put. Their lines went smoothly and everything was great until they got to the part where Ginger was to show gratitude. The scholar put his hand out for the starlet to shake. Mr. Howell yelled cut! He stormed over and explained you don't show gratitude on the silver screen you give a kiss! A real kiss! Roy just went "Oh." And they started again. Ginger expertly ran her line again and when she went to kiss him, he turned his head. This infuriated Mr. Howell who once again stomped over and chastised the science man. He informed him that he turned his stupid head. The Professor tried saying that kissing on the mouth is far from sanitary it can lead to all sorts of bacterial transfers. His redheaded co-star was none to pleased and snapped a _"You certainly make a kiss sound romantic! Like germ warfare!"_ This is when Mr. Howell told the scholar to forget the science and give her a real kiss! The scene was ran through once more and that's when it happened. He let go and places his arms tightly around that beautiful woman and their lips were practically seared together. He recalled falling backwards onto the table with her lips still against his. Neither of them appeared to have any inclination of stopping the kiss. From when he understood, it went on and on for well over a minute. When he saw it on the screen for himself it was surreal. His eyes had briefly glanced over at Ginger who had a smile on her face as if she was recalling what it had been like to kiss him.

This all brought him to the present. Despite the times he was privileged enough to hold the sexy actress and kiss her sweet lips, he had yet to do one thing. Tell her that he loved her. Tell her that he was head over heels deeply madly crazy in love with her. Roy knew that he had to confess this to her and he had to do it now. However he did not feel as if he could just come right out and tell her about his undying love for her. If he did that, it was possible that perhaps she would be flattered but turn him down gently. That he could not bear to live through. No what he needed to do was get her to fall in love with him. Find a way to become irresistible to her and then when he was certain she felt the same way about him, then he would declare what was in his heart.

Just how though was he going to go about this. He knew Ginger liked Cary Grant type of men. Try as he might he could not be that. It was not him. The redhead tried to get him to be like Cary Grant once and it was a disaster or maybe not. Was there a reason she had to be the one to coach him to being like Mr. Grant? Was it perhaps her way of getting him to be the man she wanted? Sure she claimed she was doing all this for Mary Ann. The girl's supposed boyfriend (turned out to be a fake) eloped with another girl. The movie star felt the three single men of the island needed to pretend to show interest so that the farm girl would feel better. The Professor was not happy with this plan and protested having to pretend to feel something he did not. His words "Now just a moment, I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann." It was true. He hadn't and never planned on it. He did not have romantic interest in that brunette. Yes she was a very nice girl and great cook but that was about all he thought of her. Nothing more nothing less. If it had been different, if Ginger had been the one with the boyfriend who eloped with another girl, and Mary Ann suggested that the men try to boost her spirits, he would have jumped at the opportunity. No question about it. Roy Hinkley would have done anything to get her beautiful hypnotizing emerald eyes turned in his direction.

Of course he had such a chance and he blew it. Big time. He could kick himself for it. The beauty pageant. Why oh why did he have to act like a fool and say that Mary Ann should be considered for the title of most beautiful! What was wrong with him! Yes there was no question that Mary Ann was a pretty girl but she was certainly not the one he was remotely attracted to. If he had only been brave enough to step up and say Ginger is by far the most beautiful woman on the face of the Earth! Surely the redhead would have been so happy she would have…if only. He hated with every fiber of his being that the Skipper took up for Ginger. He seethed inside. The Professor saw some of the looks the sea captain gave the movie star and it made his blood boil. He did not wish for any other man to get his hands on the stunning goddess! Ginger belonged to him! It was partially the reason he went along with Mr. Howell blowing darts at the poor woman. He was angry at her spending that time with the Skipper, angry at himself for not backing her and angry that she looked so damn beautiful that he longed to run up that stage and take her in his arms.

There was just too many times that he let the chance to tell Ginger what he was feeling slip through his fingers. He hated how they used her incredible beauty as a way to trick any male visitors of the island. In particular he despised using her for that awful Jonathan Kincaid. The very thought of that odious monster touching Ginger…it made his skin crawl. The movie star was a trooper though. He knew she didn't like the idea and would have rather died but Gilligan needed her help so she bit the bullet and put on the act. The Russian cosmonaut Igor. If the Professor could have worked his will, he would have had a head hunter take him away and shrink his head! He did not like the way Igor acted around Ginger. Again she was a team player and feigned interest so they could get to the radio. The silver lining of course was knowing the redhead was sickened by the cosmonaut and no matter what that Igor stood no chance in hell.

Well the time for sitting idly by and doing nothing about his feelings was over. He was going to take action. Take the bull by the horns and find a way to win the heart of Ginger Grant. One way or another he was going to do it. His mind thought of how to devise such a plan. How could he begin his quest for her hand? Then it occurred to him. He would send her a love letter. Disguise it enough so she wouldn't know who it was from. Study her reaction to this. Let her guess who could have been romantic enough to do this. Then wait and send her another. From there he would set out to woo her. That could prove to be a bit difficult though since he was hopeless when it came to romance. However he was sure he could find a way to do this. He had to.

The Professor walked over to his table and pulled out a piece of blue stationary. He found a pencil and looked down at the blank paper. What was he going to write? How should he begin this? After a minute or two, the words came to him and he began to write

 _Ginger My Love,  
_

 _You are too beautiful for words to properly describe. Whenever my eyes come in contact with your exquisite features, my heart begins to beat quicker._

 _The very sight of your enchanting beauty is enough to leave me breathless. Your voice is like a sweet celestial sound of an angel. Every day I wish for the courage to express my true feelings but I falter each time but please do know my beautiful starlet that you are in my heart._

Roy Hinkley did not have much experience writing such letters but he looked over what he had written and though it not half bad. It was a good start. After everyone had gone to bed, he would slip out and leave the note for Ginger. He could hardly wait for her reaction! Surely she would brag about the letter to Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell!  
They would all sit and wonder about just who the writer was. If his plan went accordingly, it would not belong before he was holding his true love in his arms. True love. That was something he never in a thousand lifetimes ever thought he would think. Love was not something he gave a whole lot of thought to. But one look at that vivacious, voluptuous, drop dead gorgeous woman with flaming red hair, changed it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger read the letter again with shaky hands. It contained sweet heartfelt words. Saying she had exquisite features. Enchanting beauty that left the writer breathless. Her voice was that of an angel. She lowered the letter down to her lap thinking. Who would write such things to her? Who would say such wonderful musings about her?  
There were four men on the island. Right away she dismissed Mr. Howell. No way he would ever do this to Mrs. Howell. He loved his wife dearly. She saw the way he acted when she and the other two women left to the other side of the island in protest. He could not handle being away from his dear charming Lovey. They had been married for well over twenty years. Thurston Howell III was a faithful husband you can be sure of that.  
This left the three single men. Gilligan, Skipper and the Professor.

The redhead could not fathom Gilligan writing this note to her. He wouldn't use these type of words she was sure of it. Besides if he was going to write anyone a letter professing love it would be to Mary Ann. Ginger knew that for a fact. The young sailor could attempt to hide it but she knew. To be truthful Ginger thought it was sweet. Mary Ann and Gilligan would make a cute couple. Yes if that sailor was going to profess love to anyone it was to the girl from Kansas. No question about it.

Her mind turned to the Skipper. Would he write this to her? Ginger thought back to when Mr. Howell had been secretly writing love letters to Mrs. Howell. At first no one knew who the author of the notes was. She and the farm girl were convinced it was the sea captain so they devised a plan to get him to confess. They stood outside his hut and pretended to be fighting about the Skipper. Both saying that he belonged to them and telling the other to back off. The salty sailor was of course delighted by this and came out to speak to the young women. He stated so kindly that he liked them both. Then Mary Ann got huffy and took off. Ginger used her acting talent to convince the Skipper that she would fight anyone for him. Even Mrs. Howell. This is when she learned that the captain did not write the love letters. He did say to her that if he was to write anyone a note it would be her. The movie star gave up the act and shot him a pitiful look saying _"Why don't you write me a note Skipper?"_ before walking off. Did he do this? Did he write her this note? Ginger re-read the words again. They just did not seem like anything the navy man would write.

The only one left was the Professor. Surely he would never write such things! If there was one thing the redhead knew it was that Roy Hinkley was not into all that mushy love stuff. She found that out when he came running to her for help in being romantic. The man knew absolutely nothing about love and romance. He told her about how the girls in his school were all into kissing and hugging. He got a disgusted look on his face. Ginger had quipped _Don't knock it until you try it._ The Professor declared he was just hopeless and there was no use he was doomed. He would never win over anyone. His world was a scientific one. It did not involve love. The man told her he would discuss ferns and fauna with that stupid Erika. Nothing a girl would want to hear that was for sure. Erika naturally was not interested in that sort of thing. Erika Tiffany Smith. That name conjured up bile in her throat. How dare…Wait where was she? Oh yeah. There was no way the academic would have written this love letter to her. He just couldn't have.

There was only one other possibility. There had to be another man on the island. Was there another man? That Wrongway Feldman had been on the island and they hadn't known it. Maybe there was someone else they were not aware of. Did that mystery person write this to her? Was it possible that this person had been admiring her from afar? Lord knows they had their share of surprise visitors on the island. A man could have come ashore. But why wouldn't he show himself? Was he too shy?

Ginger got up from her bunk and folded the letter. She stuck it in the back of her diary and locked the book. She placed the key in it's hiding spot which was an empty make-up jar. The actress left her hut still thinking about that letter and wondering where it came from and who might have sent it. As she walked she found Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell at the sewing machine. The farm girl was pedaling away while Mrs. Howell carefully sewed a shirt for her husband. Mary Ann looked up and smiled. "Hi Ginger."

"Hi Mary Ann. Hi Mrs. Howell."

"Hello dear." The millionaire wife greeted as she cut the thread from the fabric. "How are things?"

"Oh fine." The starlet replied.

Mary Ann noticed the movies star seemed trouble. "Everything all right?"

"Yes. No. I mean…Well I don't know." Ginger answered. "I'm not sure."

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Howell inquired.

Ginger sat down on a bamboo chair. "I…I got a love letter."

The blonde socialite squealed. "Oh a love letter! How romantic!" She gushed.

The farm girl grinned. "How sweet. Who is it from? Anyone we know?"

"I'm not sure." Ginger said. "It wasn't signed. I'm not sure who would have written it."

"What did it say?" Mrs. Howell inquired.

"Well." The starlet began. "It said that my beauty takes their breath away. My voice is that of an angel."

Mary Ann sighed. "How sweet."

Ginger nodded. "It was but I just can't figure out who would write such a letter to me. Do you think it's possible there is another man on this island? You know how Wrongway lived here and we never knew. You think that there could be another that lives here?"

Lovey shook her head. "No I don't think there is another man on this island. I think it's one that we already know."

"Well it couldn't be Mr. Howell." The movie star said quickly. "He would never do that to you Mrs. Howell you can be sure of that."

She smiled. "I know dear. Thurston loves me and has never once strayed. I can tell you for certain he would not write another woman anything professing love."

Mary Ann spoke. "That leaves Gilligan, Skipper and the Professor."

"Gilligan wouldn't write me a love letter." Ginger remarked. "I know he wouldn't. Besides the words used in the letter…they are not words that would ever come from that sailor. They were too deep and personal. That's not Gilligan."

"Oh really." Mary Ann said indignant that Ginger did not think Gilligan was capable of deep romantic thoughts but at the same time glad that Ginger believed the sailor would not write a love letter to her.

"Come on Mary Ann. " The redhead said. "You know that if Gilligan was going to write a love letter it would be to you."

The brunette blushed a little. "Well I…He could…"

Ginger shook her head. "He wouldn't. Trust me. Only you would he write a sweet endearing note to."

"I agree Mary Ann.' Mrs. Howell interjected. "Gilligan is rather smitten with you. I can tell."

"Oh." She said turning a brighter shade of red and secretly feeling happy that Gilligan could possibly have a crush on her. A bright smiled came to her face at the thought of that loveable first mate writing such romantic notions to her…The farm girl then broke out of her revere. "Well then that would leave Skipper and the Professor."

Ginger sighed. "Yes it does but that's the problem. I can't see Skipper using such loving sweet words. It just does not seem like him. To me it would say something a little more…salty I suppose is the word. He is a sailor you know. I would think he would write something more like Hey Baby I think you are quite a gal. Of course I don't know for certain but he just does not strike me as the mushy type that's all."

Lovey threaded the needle of the sewing machine again. "Well then the Professor."

"Yeah I know but he is not into love and romance. He's all logic and science. The Professor is not one who would ever say such words as exquisite features and enchanting beauty. It is just not in him. He told me when that awful Erika Tiffany was here that he did not know a thing about love. He spoke to her about ferns and fauna. The turtles on the island. That sort of thing. Nothing deep and romantic. Which is why I suspect another man to be on this island."

The Professor stood in a distance listening to the conversation and was pleased. So far so good. Ginger suspected nothing. She believe that there was someone else present on their little island. This was better than he had thought it would be. Smiling a bit to himself he approached the three woman. "Hello ladies." He greeted.

"Hello Professor." Ginger said staring at him with wonderment.

"Hello." The other two women replied as they continued on their task of mending Mr. Howell's shirts.

The academic looked at the movie star. "Say Ginger I could certainly use your help."

"Oh?"

"We are running low on a flammable substance for the torches. I need help mixing all the ingredients together."

"Oh sure Professor." Ginger said standing up and straightening out her white SS Minnow dress. "I'll help you."

"Great." He said.

Ginger said her good byes to the other two women and followed the academic to his hut. She found the blue lab coat of his that she always wore. Little did she know that he enjoyed whenever she wore the garment because the scent of her perfume stayed with it. The redhead pulled her hair back and took out the pair of black specs from the pocket of the coat.

The Professor instructed her to wash a bowl carefully and she complied. She walked back over to him and handed it to him. Her eyes watched as he carefully poured the different chemicals. He asked her to hand him of the beakers and she did so. Ginger studied him and was puzzled. Was there more to him than meets the eye? She had no way of knowing. Roy Hinkley was not one to open up much about his life. Except to her. She did recall when they believed their island was going to be destroyed how they had a meaningful talk about their lives. She felt as if she got to know a bit more about him and was only sorry that he got distracted by something and could not continue on the conversation.

"Professor." She began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied carefully adding another chemical.

"Do you think that we…well we will ever be rescued from this island?"

"I would say it is possible." Was his answer. "Can you please pour this into that large container?" He asked handing a batch of mixed chemicals.

"Sure." She said taking the container. "If we were…what would you do?"

"I suppose I would go back to teaching and working for that research company." The Professor replied.

"I see." Ginger was hesitant to ask the next question but it was killing her. "Anything else? I mean…Professor…did you have…was there anyone…special back home.."

The Professor set a test tube in a rack and turned to her. "Did I have anyone special?"

"Yeah you know…a girl. A sweetheart back home. Did you?"

The academic went back to his work. "Why are you asking such a question?"

"Just curious." The starlet said. "I didn't really have anyone back home. Sure I had a lot admirers but no one who was really special to me. I got love letters all the time from men proclaiming their love for me."

"I don't doubt that." He smiled carefully measuring an ingredient.

"You don't?"

"Of course not." The Professor said. "You are a famous movie star. Of course men would be drawn to you. It's only natural."

"I see." Ginger replied. "Have you ever had admirers?"

"I think this is ready." The scholar said ignoring her question. "Add this to that mixture." He instructed.

The movie star did as she was told. She was puzzled why he did not give her a direct answer but she decided not to press him further. She was certain she was not going to get any answers out of him. The man mostly kept his personal life to himself. Rarely did he speak of his life in Ohio. Whatever the reason she could be certain of one thing. There was no way he wrote that love letter to her. Not a chance.

The pair finished their work up about a half hour later and Ginger retreated to the lagoon. She spotted the Skipper getting ready to cast out a line for some fishing. "Hello." She greeted him.

"Hello there Ginger." He responded with a smile. "Say I'm glad you are here. I could use some help. Would you mind holding the bait for me while I try to catch some dinner."

"Sure I'll be glad to." Ginger said taking the basket of minnows.

The sea captain tossed the line out in the water and it dropped with a plop. Ginger sat down on a rock observing the Skipper. Pondering if he was the type to be romantic and write sweet feelings of love to a woman. How could she find this out?

"Skipper." She began.

"Yes Ginger."

"Have you ever written a love letter to anyone?"

He turned to her. "Have I written a love letter to anyone?"

"Yeah. A letter professing deep feelings. Have you ever done that?"

Skipper was puzzled by this question. "Why do you want to know?"

Ginger thought quickly. "Oh just this book I was reading. This man was madly in love with this woman and he didn't have the courage to tell her so he wrote her these beautiful love letters. I just wondered if you ever did such a thing."

"Well." He said going back to his fishing line. "I was never one to write letters to women. If I was interested I just went up to the young lady and asked if she would…well. I would ask the young lady."

"Did you have a sweetheart back home?" Ginger asked. "Any special lady in your life?"

The navy man chuckled. "I can't say I had one special woman. I had many special ladies."

"Oh I see." The movies star said. "And you never sent them love notes or anything?"

"I'm not really the type of man to do that." Skipper said. "I'm not very good at writing mushy love stuff. I attempted it once with that Erika Tiffany but that did not go well. Granted she was different than most of the women I came in contact with. She had class and style…"

Ginger seethed inwardly to herself. She did not believe that rich snob had an ounce of class or style. She hated that woman. The very idea of her thinking she could just marry..  
The movie star shook the thought from her head. "So you were more of a Tom Cat?" Ginger asked with a smile. "Chased women around?"

"Oh well I wouldn't go that far." He said with a laugh. "I wasn't that ruthless. I admit I could have acted in a better manner with some of the young ladies but I was not a total louse."

"I'm sure you weren't." Ginger said.

He got a bite on his line and reeled the fish in. Ginger handed him another minnow and remained silent. Well she could rule out Skipper. He did not write her a love letter that is for sure. If he did it would not have been anything like what she had received. Probably would have been awkward and maybe a bit corny. No he did not write her a love letter.

The Skipper caught a few more fish and he thanked Ginger for her help. He promised he would clean his catch before handing it off to her and Mary Ann for cooking.

Ginger walked back to camp still puzzling about the mystery writer of the love letter.  
It wasn't the Professor she was certain. Was not the Skipper. That left Gilligan. But again she did not believe for a minute he would ever write her such a thing. No he would only write to Mary Ann. There was no doubt in her mind. Besides his note would have been more innocent and childlike she was convinced of it. Mary Ann had told her about the dinner with the Howells when the two were trying to pair her off with Gilligan. He just told her she was sweet and twice as sweet as him. If that first mate was to scribble out a note, it would be along the lines of that. And addressed to Mary Ann.

So the only thing she could conclude was there just had to be another man on the island.  
If there was, who was he? And would he ever show himself to her?


	3. Chapter 3

The radio droned on with a voice of a nasally woman giving the latest news and gossip from the world of Hollywood however the one sitting in the bamboo and wood chaise lounge chair didn't hear one word. No Ginger's mind was on something else. That love letter and the writer of the letter. Who could have sent it to her? Perhaps Mrs. Howell was correct and there was no other man on the island. Perhaps it _was_ one of the other single men. How could she tell? The movie star went over it in her mind several times and came up empty. She just could not place who the author would be.

The Professor came through carrying a load of wood in his arms. The redhead turned her head towards him studying him. Was is possible he…No it couldn't be. It just couldn't. He was so serious all the time. No that man did not think of love did he? For a brief moment a smile went to her lips at the thought of him being the one… _Oh put that out of your head silly!_ The starlet admonished herself. _You know perfectly well he would do no such thing._ Would he? She had to admit that it was possible there was a side to Professor Hinkley that could be hidden from everyone. She did note how he seemed to enjoy rehearsing scenes with her. How awful he felt that one time when they were acting out a particular part in a play she was in and he had fallen over and gotten a nose bleed. The man was crushed thinking he failed her and apologized for his clumsiness. There was also that time she was coaching him to be Cary Grant. The poor man tried so hard but just could not grasp it. Mary Ann told her all about how all three men came rushing in acting very strange and how bewildered she was at the Professor acting as Mr. Grant. Maybe he did wish to be more…debonair and charming. It was a puzzle in her head.

Ginger sighed to herself before seeing the Skipper walking with load of coconut and bananas. She was positive he was not the writer of the letter. He couldn't be. The man had to know she did not hold romantic interest in him. She thought of him as a wonderful kind man and a terrific captain but as far as romance that was completely out of the question. Surely he was aware of that. But what if he was trying anyway? She would have to let him down gently and firmly. Ginger did not wish to have to do that but what choice did she have? She was not about to pretend or force herself to feeling something she didn't. The movie star simply was not attracted to him and there was nothing more to say about it. Oh what if she did have to tell him all that? The last thing she wished was to hurt him but there was no other way around it.

Gilligan them came running by with his butterfly net in his hands. Ginger smiled as he buzzed into the jungle to capture that elusive insect. He was a sweet boy. And she had to wonder. Was it at all possible that she was wrong and Gilligan did…No she could not be wrong. That sailor man was smitten with the girl from Kansas. There was no possible way he would write her Ginger letter declaring his love for her. No. No she was not going to entertain that though. Besides she still believed any love note he wrote would be more innocent and childlike. Endearing and sweet. The letter she received was deeper. And again if Gilligan wrote anything it would be first and foremost address to Mary Ann and Mary Ann alone.

This was very perplexing to her. How was she ever going to find out? Clearly this man did not wish to be known just yet. He was not ready to reveal himself to her. But it was absolutely driving her crazy! She had to know! If it was the Skipper she had to put an end to it. If it was the Professor she…she what? A faint blush came to her cheeks. What if it was the Professor? No she was being stupid again. It was not him. Stop thinking that.

Ginger reached over and flicked off the radio. This was doing her no good. She got up and headed over to the kitchen area where Mary Ann was stirring something in a pot. "Need any help?" She asked of her hutmate.

"Sure." She smiled. "Can you hand me those carrots?"

"Here you go." Ginger said handing her the plate of the orange vegetable.

"You okay?" Mary Ann questioned as she stirred in the carrots.

"I can't stop thinking about that letter. And I can't stop thinking about who may have written it. It's driving me crazy! I tell myself it can't be the Skipper or the Professor. What was written just does not seem like anything they would express. And I told you before it cannot possibly be Gilligan. He likes you not me. And then I think maybe it is the Skipper or the Professor and..Oh I don't know…" Ginger said frustrated. "I wish this man would just tell me who he is!"

The brunette smiled. "Ginger let me ask you something. If it was the Skipper what would you do?"

The movie star sighed. "I would have to tell him I'm sorry but nothing can happen. I don't love him in that way. He's a wonderful kind man and a terrific sea captain but I don't feel anything more than that. I would hate to do it but I would have no choice."

"Okay." The farm girl said tasting her soup and then adding a bit of pepper before stirring again. "What about the Professor?"

Ginger felt flush and her cheeks reddened again. "What…what about him?"

"If he was the one who wrote the letter how would you feel?"

"Um…well…I…" Ginger's temperature shot up at the very thought of that man…"I…Well.."

Mary Ann laughed. "Gee Ginger could it be possible you have a crush on the Professor?"

"What…what are you talking about?" The movie star stammered her palms getting sweaty.

"I mean Ginger that you are very quick to say that you would tell the Skipper no thank you and you are convinced Gilligan would never write you a love letter however when it comes to the Professor possibly being the writer you get all flustered. Much like he does around you I may add." Mary Ann grinned. "I think you like him."

"I…I don't know what you are talking about." Ginger protested. "You are..Oh shut up!" She turned and stormed away as the farm girl just laughed.

Ginger went into her hut sitting down at her table. Oh what did Mary Ann know! She did not have a crush on the Professor. No she didn't. That farm girl was just out in the tropical sun too long. The move star put that thought out of her mind and retrieved the key to her diary from the make-up jar. She placed it in the lock and opened the book pulling out the letter. Her eyes read it once more and a smile came to her face. Such sweet loving letter. No one ever said those things about her before. How wonderful of the Pro… _Oh stop that!_ She chided herself. Great now that silly farm girl…Oh she could just wring her little neck. Ginger placed the letter back in her diary and shut the book locking it once more. She threw the key back in the jar and sat with her elbows on the table sighing. The movie star wondered if she would ever know the answer to the mystery.

 **Dinner**

Ginger walked out to the communal area where everyone was gathered around the table. Skipper was at the head of the table. Mr. and Mrs. Howell were on one side. Mary Ann was on the other end. Gilligan was sitting on another side with the Professor. There was an empty spot next to academic so she walked over and sat down. He turned his eyes towards her for a minute before going back to his food.

The movie star took a spoonful of the soup and looked around the table. The Skipper was chatting up with Mr. Howell about a baseball game. Gilligan was joining in on that conversation. Mary Ann was talking to Mrs. Howell about the radio soap opera she listened to about Old Dr. Young. Ginger's eyes went to the sea captain, then the first mate and then the academic. One of these men was her mystery admirer and she was clueless to know just who. She sighed and took another spoonful of soup.

"Something wrong?" The Professor asked her.

Ginger swallowed her soup and placed the spoon down. "No nothing…I…Well I..I got a love letter today. From a secret admirer. I can't figure out who it was from."

"Oh?" He said intrigued. "What did it say?"

The movie star smiled a bit to herself thinking of the lovely words that were written. "Just some nice things about my beauty and that my voice is like an angel. It was very romantic." She sighed.

"I see." The Professor said taking a bite of a breadfruit muffin. "It does sound rather nice."

"I just wish I knew who wrote it! I couldn't help but wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Oh forget it. It's silly." Ginger said dismissively turning her attention back to her dinner.

"Tell me." The academic pressed. " What can't you help but wonder."

"Well." The movie star said. "That maybe there is another man on this island. You know how we did not know that Wrongway Feldman was living here all that time? Perhaps there is another who is residing on the island. You think it could be possible?"

The Professor smiled to himself before speaking. "Well anything is possible but I highly doubt there is anyone else here Ginger. We have been all over this island and there is no sign of another person."

"I know but still. Maybe he is hiding because he's too shy to show himself. Maybe this love letter is his way of coming out. You think that could be the case?"

"Again Ginger that is a good possibility but I have to state that logically I do not believe another person is inhabiting this island. Having explored most of the caves, I can tell you for certain no one in hiding in them. There would be no other place of them to go."

"I guess you are right." The movie star said. "But maybe they live on a nearby island…"

"I think that would be pushing it a bit." The Professor said with a smile. "I find it highly unlikely."

"Yeah I guess so." The redhead conceded. "I only wish I had some idea..Maybe he will write me another one."

"Perhaps." Roy said happy his plan was going accordingly. Ginger had no idea the writer of the letter was sitting right next to her. This was better than he could have hoped for. And he would write her one more letter. Just one more. Keep her guessing. And then that is when he would move in. By the time he was through, she would want the author to be him and then when he confessed it was in fact him, she would be so happy…she would then throw her arms around him and then…Well first thing was first. He had to get started on that second letter and he had to keep everything in check. Could not let it slip that he was the one.

Dinner came to a close and Gilligan offered to help Mary Ann with the dishes. Ginger went back to her hut and retrieved her diary. She decided to walk out to the lagoon and sit alone for a bit. There was a lot on her mind. That letter for one thing. She opened her diary and began to write.

 _I got a mysterious love letter today. I am at loss as to who wrote it.  
Mrs. Howell believes that it has to be on of the three single men on this land. I thought about that but I can't seem to think that any of them would write me a love letter.  
It is a puzzle to me._

 _Mary Ann asked me how I would feel if it was the Skipper. I told her that I would have to tell him under no certain terms that nothing could happen. I do not love him and I'm not attracted to him. It would hurt him I know but it is what I would have to do. Then she asked me what I would do if it was the Professor. I have to admit I had no answer to that. She then accused me of having a crush on the man. I think that is just absurd! I do not have a crush on the Professor. To even suggest that is just…Well it's not true._

Ginger closed her diary and thought about it. Did she have a crush on the Professor? Why couldn't she answer Mary Ann before? Oh this was just stupid! Of course she did not have…A memory entered her mind. One of her and the Professor in the jungle. When that Duke had tried to make an advance at her and the Professor was tasked to pretend to be her boyfriend. She recalled how for some reason she was joyful at the chance to be all alone with the academic. How good it felt to be so close to him and…what it was like to kiss him. How wonderful his lips felt against her own. It was like magic. The sheer thrilling exhilaration she felt surging…Wait what was she doing? Oh she could really throttle that farm girl! Putting those thoughts in her head! A crush on the Professor! Really!

 **The Professor's Hut**

Roy sat back and read over the love letter he was going to leave for Ginger. He wanted to make sure it sounded perfect. And that she still would not suspect anything _._

 _Ginger my darling angel,_

 _You are still by far the most beautiful being to grace God's green Earth. Those delicate hands, those mystifying eyes that shine like two perfect emerald jewels.  
I long for the day I can hold you in my arms and kiss those perfect pouty lips.  
You are a true heavenly vision. One I wish to be my own!  
If only I had the courage to confess my true feelings to you my gorgeous angel!  
Please my darling you must know that you will always have a special place in my heart.  
Now and forever.  
_

Perfect. Just perfect. Ginger was sure to love it. He would again wait until everyone had retired for the night before placing the note for the starlet. Roy could hardly wait for her reaction and her wonderment of who was leaving these letters of love to her. He wondered perhaps if she would try to use her seduction to get the truth out. A part of him would enjoy that immensely however he did not wish for her try it with the other two men. While he knew that Ginger did not suspect Gilligan to be the one, it was possible she may try to get out of him if Skipper is the one. He did not wish for that. Hopefully it would not come to that. He would find a way to get her thinking of him.

Tomorrow at breakfast. She would be thinking of the new letter she received and he would begin his flirtations with her. Just little things that would make her smile and see him in a new light. He knew that he could just as easily confess to her that he loved her but he did not wish to experience that sting of rejection. No. He had to get her to love him and then when she did, he would reveal himself as the writer of the love letters.

He folded up the letter and placed it inside the envelope sealing it. The Professor placed it underneath some of his other papers before deciding to head out and enjoy the warm tropical evening. He strolled to the lagoon where he found Ginger sitting clutching her diary in her hands. Her mind seemed to be intent on figuring out a puzzle.  
His eyes went over her lovely features. Her red hair for one. How he loved her hair. Roy believed that is what made her so darn beautiful. He prayed that she never ever tampered with it. Never decided she should be a blonde or a brunette. No. He wished for her to always always keep her beautiful shiny red locks. She just would not be Ginger without that golden red mane.

The Professor walked up to her and sat down next to her on the log. "Hello." He greeted.

"Oh hi Professor." Ginger replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would take advantage of this pleasant evening. You?"

"I'm still thinking about that love letter. I just can't get my mind off of it. I keep thinking about who could have written it to me and…I don't know I just can't seem to come up with who it would be."

"Ginger." He said placing his hand on her. "Maybe you are thinking too much about it. Often times the solutions to a problem are right in front of you. You just have to see them."

The movie star smiled. "You just have a scientific answer for everything don't you?"

"I suppose I do. I have always found using logic and reason helps in dealing with a pressing problem." He responded.

"I don't know if that will help me here." Ginger sighed.

"You should give it a try." The Professor suggested. "You may surprise yourself to find just how simple the answer can be."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I told you. The answer can be right in front of you." He then got up and strolled down towards the other end of the lagoon.

Ginger watched as he walked away. Answer right in front of her. Logic and reason.  
Well she supposed it couldn't hurt. Maybe the Professor was right. Maybe the answer was right there. She just needed to be able to see it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginger opened her eyes the next morning and sighed after a night of crazy dreams.  
Maybe crazy wasn't the word. More like steamy passionate why am I dreaming this dreams. All of them were about the Professor. They would be in his lab but instead of working on conducting an experiment, the Professor was more interesting in shall she say working on _her._ He had her wrapped up in his arms devouring her luscious red lips. His hands running through her golden mane. The lab coat she had been wearing somehow made it to the floor. Ginger herself was kissing him back with an equal amount of passion. Her hands went to his shirt and ripped open the buttons and ran across his bare torso. He began kissing her elegant neck and then was whispering something she could not understand. No matter how hard she tried to listen the words made no sense.

Another dream involved being out in the jungle. She had been picking berries when the basket was knocked out of her hands and causing the ripe berries to scatter all over the ground. Ginger found herself being pulled forward and the Professor said nothing as he crushed his mouth upon hers. The starlet wrapped her arms around his neck and their desires grew and grew before she knew it she was up against a coconut tree while his lips moved to her neck and started kissing her white throat. Again words were said but she had trouble understanding them. Whatever message he was trying to convey to her she did not compute. It made no sense whatsoever. However in the dream she did not seem too concerned about this and enjoyed the attention the academic was paying her.

What was causing this she did not know. Ginger couldn't fathom why she would dream about the Professor like that. It was a complete mystery. And what bothered her the most was that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed being in arms and having him ravish her. It was like it was how it was meant to be. As if she was made specifically for him. Never before had she ever dreamed like that. Sure she had dreams about doing a movie with Cary Grant and a love scene with Gregory Peck but they were nothing compared to this! She really did not know what to think.

Putting it out of her head at least for the time being, she got up from her bunk. Mary Ann had already gone out and started breakfast it appeared. The movie star yawned a bit before picking up her shampoo container and homemade coconut and papaya soap to head to the shower. She was glad that the men figured out how to get the water from the hot spring running to the showers. It made life so much easier. The Professor invented a tight seal for the leaks in the bamboo pipe system that Gilligan had built. With some adjustment made by the Skipper, the seven finally had some actually running water. It was a luxury to say the least.

The redhead stepped into her bamboo shower and turned the faucet. The water felt good running down. She could just forget everything. Especially that love letter. It still bugged her that she could not figure out the writer. The movie star studied it again before she went to bed and still had no answer. Ginger dabbed a bit of the shampoo in her hand and worked it into a lather in her hair. The scent was just heavenly. The Professor sure knew how to make fragrant shampoo that was for sure. Used the best flower extracts and a touch of coconut oil. She rinsed the suds and then began to wash. Her mind went back to her dreams from last night. What on earth could have brought them on and what was it that the Professor was telling her in them that she could not understand. And why couldn't she understand. It made no sense to her at all. _Oh well_. Ginger thought to herself. _It could just be nothing. Dream are just weird like that sometimes._ Is what she told herself. In actuality she was worried that maybe just maybe there was a gem of truth to them and she didn't want to face it. But that was crazy. She was not in love with the Professor. She did not have a crush on him. Did she?

Ginger turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body. She then picked up another towel wrapping it around like at turban on her head. The movie star stepped out of the shower and walked back to her hut. As she did, she noticed an envelope on the ground. She picked it up and saw it had her name written. She gulped. Another love letter? Quickly the starlet went inside her hut and placed the envelope down on her table. She then quickly dressed in her green gown and fixed up hair and make-up. It was then that she picked that envelope back up. With nervous hands, she opened it up and pulled the contents out. Ginger unfolded the blue stationery reading the words.  
 _Oh my…_ The starlet was stunned. This letter was even more beautiful then the other one. So romantic and…just wonderful! But like before it was not signed and she hadn't a clue who gave it to her.

Ginger locked it in her diary with the other and headed out of the hut to the communal area. Mary Ann had just finished making pancakes and was serving them. The actress noticed an empty spot once again next to the Professor. Strange. Just like at dinner. She shrugged and went over placing herself down next to the academic.

"Morning Ginger." He greeted her with a smile.

She felt hot for a minute as an image from her dreams flashed in her mind. Her cheeks were flush and she looked down at her plate muttering a Good Morning Professor.

"Sleep well?" The science man asked of her pleasantly.

"Huh?" Ginger asked as she had been trying to avoid his gaze.

"I asked if you slept well."

"Oh uh…yeah fine." The movie star concentrated on the pancakes on her plate. She picked up the gourd filled with syrup and poured it on top. For a minute she a memory flashed into her mind about another syrup that Gilligan had made but she quickly squashed it. _Just eat your pancakes._ She told herself. _Just eat your pancakes….God why does he keep looking at me!_

"You look very pretty in that dress Ginger." The Professor commented.

"What?" She looked down as if she just remembered she even had the dress on. "Oh..um…thank you."

"I think green in an excellent color on you." He continued. "It brings out the color in your lovely eyes."

Ginger swallowed hard. Did the Professor just say she had lovely eyes? Did she hear that right? Was she dreaming again? "Oh I…thank…thank you.." She said still looking at her breakfast and trying her best to not look at him.

"I must say though." The Professor pressing on. "I think that your best gown would be your orange one. It really highlights the beauty of your hair."

The movie star was at a complete loss for words. He thought her orange dress was her best gown and it brought out the beauty of her hair? Since when did he notice these things? Was he…was the Professor….She had no idea. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she reached for her cup of orange juice guzzling it down. Why was it so freaken hot!

He leaned closer to her and gently placed his finger under her chin turning her head so she would be forced to look at him. "I think you look like a stunning vision in that orange gown. I'm only sorry you don't wear it more often."

Ginger opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Stunning vision? She should wear her orange gown more? What in the world was…The starlet could not finish her thought as she all of a sudden felt his fingers brushing her hair away from her neck. She was frozen in place as he leaned in even closer his lips at her ear. "You know that syrup brings back memories of the fist time we had pancakes on the island…"

The movie star felt as if she was going to burst into flames. That was the very memory she tried to squash earlier. Recalling how two of the island inhabitants got stuck to the Minnow by glue. The Professor needed perfume to dissolve it and he went to her. He yanked her forward and….She felt as if she could not breathe as she thought back to that moment. Ginger's mind was trying to figure out what words she could say but he just smiled at her and got up from the table walking away. The starlet tried to compose herself. She had no idea what had just happened. She _thinks_ the Professor was…flirting…with her.. This was a new twist. He never…but he just…Lord was going on! She decided to forget her breakfast and go for a walk to clear her mind.

The actress walked into the jungle thinking about what occurred at breakfast. She didn't want to but she could not help it. That man of science bewildered her. He never…he never ever acted in such a manner. He never was…flirtatious. Roy Hinkley was serious and did not think about such things. So why was he doing this now?  
She sat down on a rock trying to figure it out. Did he…did he like her? Was he the one behind…A thousand questions with no answers. Mary Ann came walking by with the basket of laundry a few minutes later. She spotted her friend in deep thought. "Ginger." She said coming up to her. "Anything wrong?"

The starlet nodded. "I guess..I don't know actually…I…I got another love letter."

"You did?" The farm girl said setting down the basket and sitting down on the rock next to the actress. "What did it say? Do you know who it was from?"

"It said the most loving romantic things. It was more beautiful then the other one. And it was still unsigned. It said that I had mystifying green eyes like emeralds. And how they longed to kiss my pouty lips. They said I was an angel. I have not a clue who is sending me these sweet letters."

Mary Ann spoke. "Well I did notice how the Professor was acting towards you at breakfast.."

Ginger smiled a bit to herself. "He was rather…sweet…You think he could be behind this?"

"It is possible. You should find out."

"How am I going to do that?" Ginger asked. "Knowing him he would flatly deny it and say he does not act in such a manner towards women. Besides I can't be positive it's him. I don't know…I have no idea what to think. " She thought a bit more before speaking. "Maybe…maybe he does…like me and…this is his way of letting me know…"

"I think you could be right." The farm girl said nodding. "He always seemed smitten with you. I have seen the way he looks at you at times. He always wants you to help him with his experiments. I recall clearly the words "How 'bout it Ginger?" Remember when we were feeding Gilligan and he said he needed help with the chemicals? He was just being polite by asking Gilligan if he could spare you or me. The man wanted you."

Ginger blushed and picked at her nails. "You think?"

"I do. Ginger go talk to him. Work your Ginger Grant magic and get the truth out of him." She smiled as she got up and picked up the laundry basket before walking off.

The movie star thought about this. Work her Ginger Grant magic on him. She supposed she could but…well what if she…what if she started kissing him and couldn't stop. What if she forgot herself completely and melted into his arms. Those dreams she had were so real and vivid and still fresh in her mind. Shaking her head, she lifted herself up from the rock and started walking down the path. As she walked she came upon the academic carrying a load of fresh water towards camp. Her eyes noticed his muscles strained against his tight fitting blue shirt. It set her heart racing. Why this did she was unaware. And she was not about to figure it out. She could just watch him all day long. He was so handsome and…She broke out of her revere and rushed to her hut before more thoughts entered into her mind. No she can't be thinking this! This was insane! The Professor was not the one who…Was he? Could he be? Was she wrong? It was so confusing it hurt her head to try and sort it all out.

 **Camp**

The Professor filled the trough with the fresh water thinking about breakfast. He was pleased with Ginger's reaction. The red that colored her cheeks which he found to be very becoming. Her nervousness was charming. Usually it was _she_ would made _him_ feel this way. The man would often forget what he was doing or thinking when she was in his presence and ended up momentarily getting lost in those mesmerizing green eyes.  
The way the scent of her perfume would hit is nose and it would stay with him throughout the day. Her sweet laughter. Everything about her drove him to distraction. Now for once he appeared to be the one who drove her…It was a nice feeling. The Professor just hoped it would last. He prayed that he could do enough to keep her attention and then have her fall in love with him.

More than anything he wished to have her as his very own. Be the one who gets to hold her at night. Sometimes he even went so far as to envision marrying that goddess. Imagining how she would bear his children. Of course they would be beautiful children and take after their equally beautiful mother. He knew that he was getting way ahead of himself but he could not help it. He just loved that actress so much it hurt. Roy Hinkley was not one to fall madly in love but he had with Ginger Grant. His only wish was for her to love him the same as he did her.

Never did he forget the first time his own blue eyes came in contact with her dangerous voluptuous curves. He had no idea what hit him. All he knew was that this was by far the sexiest female he had ever encountered. No one would ever be able to compare to her and he knew it. This is why he was set on making her his. He could not stand the idea of continuing on without her in his arms.

The Professor thought of how she would perform musical numbers for them. His favorite was I Want To Be Loved By You. He liked to think she was actually singing to him. That the words of the song were directed at him and she was conveying the message it was him that she desired to have love her. Whenever she sang, he saw and heard nothing but the redhead beauty. Ginger had way of captivating him. Of course she could. She was a pro but it was more than just that. He loved her and he was proud of her talent. She had remarkable talent and he firmly believed that Hollywood was missing this talent. How he wished he could get her back to Hollywood! It was the one thing he cursed himself for not being able to do. It was the main reason he thought of so many ways of trying to get rescued. He was doing it mostly for Ginger. The Professor hated seeing the sadness and longing in her eyes when she listened to the report from Hollywood on the radio. He knew that she wished to be a part of that scene once again. If he could work his will, he would have her back there.

The academic finished pouring the water and brought the yoke back to the supply hut. He placed it down and left the hut. As he left, he spotted Ginger who appeared to be writing in her diary. He wished he knew what she wrote. Wondering if any of those entries involved him and if she had any words of affection for him. Well he would find out soon enough.

Ginger scribbled in her diary an entry about the love letter. She was still puzzled about it.  
Her talk with Mary Ann had her more confused. Perhaps it was the Professor but maybe she was mistaken. Maybe he was not trying to be flirtatious with her but was only complimenting her. He knew how she liked to be complimented on her appearance. Was that it? But what was with him practically nuzzling her? Maybe Mary Ann was right and she should just go find out for certain. This was just driving her crazy and would continue to drive her crazy if she did not get any answers soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Ginger sat comfortably in the bamboo and wood chaise lounge chair enjoying the tropical air. That was one of the benefits to being on the island the incredible peace. She felt as if the island was almost like heaven on Earth. It may sound a bit strange but it was true. It did feel like that every now and then. So peaceful and serene. True she missed the hustle and bustle of Hollywood from time to time but still this was very relaxing. Not having a care in the world. Not having to worry about impressing this director or that producer. Not having to do the 100 yard dash from over aggressive movie moguls. Yes this was quite lovely. Almost like paradise. No others around. No crowds. This stretch of land was all theirs. They could go anywhere without worrying about being hassled by anyone. It was certainly pleasant.

The movie star sunk deeper into the chair closing her eyes as a gentle breeze blew over her. She could just about hear the roar of the waves in the ocean. The sound of the birds in the trees and the far off chatter of Gilligan's chimp friends.  
Something however interrupted her peaceful state of mind. And that something was bent down and softly nuzzling her hair before touching her ear ever so slightly. Turning her head a bit she gulped seeing it was the Professor. Her green eyes gazed at him with fire as she placed her hand behind his head bring his lips to her own. Somehow he got onto the chair with her and the two were wrapped up in each other's arms. The academic began kissing her white neck and whispering something. Ginger was too lost in the moment to pay attention to the words. Her hands raked through his sandy brown hair as she was unable to control the heat she was feeling.

She was brought closer to him and he hotly devoured her ear and she thought she was going to explode. "Professor…." She whispered. "Professor…"

He said something that she could not make out as he was concentrating on her throat.  
"Professor…" She said in a husky voice. "Professor…" Her hands went to his shirt and ripped it wide open. Her green eyes looked over him with hunger wishing to have every last bit of him. Ginger leaned forward to kiss his toned body when she felt herself pushed back and his lips once again crushing on hers. Again she thought she heard him saying something but was at a loss.

Ginger pushed him away slightly and stared at him. "Professor…what is it? What are you telling me?"

He kissed her lips again without responding. His hands began to explore her curves.  
"Professor." She tried again enjoying the attention he was lavishing upon her. "Professor..What..." Still not a coherent response. The redhead clutched him tightly to her. God what he was making her feel. Everything running through to her very soul.."I love you." She said in a soft silky voice. "I love you…"

It was then and only then that she could finally hear the words he was saying. "I love you Ginger."

Her heart soared as she captured his mouth in a scorching kiss. He loved her! He loved her! The words she had wanted to hear for so long! The Professor…

Ginger sat up in the chair with a start. Her pupils dilated from the intense dream she just had. However this dream was different. Different than the ones she had last night. What was different about it? Something…Then it hit her. She could finally understand what he was saying. He said _I love you._ He said that he loved her! This was after she…she said she loved him. That was it! He was the one writing the letters to her! That is what the flirting was about at breakfast! That is what he meant when he said that the answer to her problem was right in front of her. It was the Professor!

The movie star thought about this. Did she in fact…. _Oh stop trying to analyze it!_ She chided herself. _You are in love with the Professor! You wanted him to be the one!  
_ Ginger finally admitted to herself what she was trying to deny. Mary Ann was right. She, Ginger Grant, was head over heels in love with Roy Hinkley Jr. Having finally admitted this, she felt a weight had been lifted and she could see more clearly. The Professor wanted her to fall in love with him. That is why he was doing all this. To get her to love him. How sweet! If only he knew that he didn't have to go through this trouble! She did love him. How was she going to tell him though? Ginger knew she could not just come right out and let him know that she knew. No that wouldn't do at all. She had to continue to allow him to go on with his plan of action. However there were some things she could do that would let him know that his efforts were not in vain.

Ginger got up from her chair and headed to the supply hut. She walked into the food locker and picked out a bunch of oranges and some other ingredients. The movie star was going to make his favorite dessert. Orange Cream Pie. He had stated to her that he thought it quite tasty and delicious. She would bring it out after dinner and present it to him. Say something along the lines about how she knew it was his favorite and she made it just for him. The movie star gathered everything in a basket and carried it to the kitchen prep area. Oh was that man going to be surprised! Ginger could just picture his reaction to her bringing the pie and saying sweetly it was just for him. She squealed to herself as she peeled the oranges. The starlet thought about making the entire meal his favorite but thought that might be too obvious. No this was a good start. Just the dessert would do for now. Her eyes glazed with a dreamy expression thinking about how wonderful it would be to be his girl! He would certainly protect her from any danger that lurked. And she would never have to be used as bait for the unsuspecting male visitors they had on the island. She hated doing that. It always made her skin crawl however if it was going to help them, she swallowed her pride and did what she had to do. No the Professor would never ever allow that to happen. After all she would belong to him and he certainly would not like the idea…A smile came to her face wondering if he had ever gotten jealous over it. She bet he probably did.

Of course there was one time he couldn't get jealous. That was when she was tasked by Mr. Howell to try and lure a feral gorilla away from Mrs. Howell. Never in her life as she felt so silly. Trying to get an ape's attention! How absurd it was. But again it was for one of her island family members. Mrs. Howell needed her help and she was going to give her that help. Ginger recalled standing in front of that cave waving a scarf around in a seductive manner. A laugh came to her as she remembered clearly the Professor asking her if she could be more sexy. More sexy! She gave him a look as if he was crazy and said _For a gorilla!_ The movie star wondered just who would have enjoyed her performance more. A crazy gorilla or a blue eyed scientist. Her money was on the scientist. Why on Earth would he have uttered those words if he had not been thoroughly enjoying watching her. It was not like she had not had her eye on him a time or two.  
She thought to when Skipper was going on a diet to lose weight so he could join the Navy. They were having dinner and the Professor was on one end of the table filling the plates. For some reason she just could not help but watch him with interest. And of course there was when she was assisting him in making that glowing substance for the raft. She told him that she loved science because it was so scientific. The starlet noted the smile when she said this. Oh she hoped she was right! She had to be right! The Professor had to be the one! Well she was going to find out. One way or another she would find out the truth.

 **Jungle**

A basket of clothes was sitting untouched on the ground while the farm girl had her arms wrapped around a skinny sailorman. He had fallen and thought he had maybe twisted his ankle. Mary Ann used both of her arms to help him stand up. "You okay?" She asked concerned. "Can you stand?"

Gilligan tried to put weight on it and winced a little. "Not really." He grimaced.

"Oh you poor dear." She said. "Come on…Let's get you over to the supply hut and see if we can fix you right up. Come on…lean on my shoulder…"

The two slowly made their way over to the hut and walked carefully inside. The farm girl instructed Gilligan to sit down on the stool while she dug out the medical kit.  
She was so glad that she had packed medical supplies for an emergency and was equally glad that the Skipper had an extensive one on board the Minnow. He wanted to be prepared for any medical emergency that arose.

Mary Ann found a roll of bandages and walked over to him. She carefully removed his sneaker and his sock. "I think you will be okay. It probably is just a sprain."

"I didn't mean to trip and fall." Gilligan said. "I just wanted to try and catch that yellow butterfly. I didn't see where I was going."

"Oh Gilligan it's all right. Accidents happen."

"Yea but I'm more prone to them." He stated.

Mary Ann smiled a bit. "Yes I suppose you could say that. You do have a way..Well don't worry about that Gilligan. I'll always be here to fix you right up!" She said cheerfully wrapping up his ankle.

"You will?"

"Of course." She said. "I'll always be there for you Gilligan."

"Mary Ann can I tell you something."

"Sure you can. What is it?" She asked as she taped the bandage.

"I think you are the sweetest girl I have ever known. I…I also think that…I think you are the best girl in the whole wide world."

Mary Ann looked up. "You mean that?"

"I do." He said proudly.

"Oh Gilligan I think you are the sweetest guy in the whole wide world!" She gushed as she placed the bandages down. She moved closer. "I am very fond of you Gilligan."

"You are?" He said with his eyes wide.

"Sure I am. Aren't you fond of me?"

"I'll always be fond of you Mary Ann." Was his reply. "You are one of my best friends. Skipper is my bestest friend but you are second. You are like my first mate."

Mary Ann giggled. "Gilligan that's the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Gilligan grinned as she helped him stand up. She brought him back to his hut where the Skipper was busy tiding up a bit. He turned to see the pair. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh Gilligan sprained his ankle." Mary Ann explained. "I wrapped it up for him. I think he should lie down for awhile. Can you help him into his hammock."

"Certainly come on little buddy." The Skipper lifted up his light weight pal and placed him in the top hammock. "Now you rest up Gilligan. Don't want to hurt that ankle any worse."

"I will. I promise." Gilligan said.

Mary Ann kissed the young sailor's cheek again. "I'll see you at dinner Gilligan."

"Okay Mary Ann."

The farm girl left and Gilligan grinned as he swayed in the hammock.

"What are you smiling about?" Skipper asked of his first mate.

"Mary Ann." He replied.

"What about Mary Ann?"

"Isn't she swell?"

"Why yes Mary Ann is a very nice young lady." Skipper agreed. "Very helpful to everyone."

"I think she's the best girl in the world. I'm going to marry her someday."

"You want to marry Mary Ann?" Skipper smiled.

"Sure do. I want to marry her and have kids and…well we can't have a house on this island but maybe a nice big hut. Skipper you can perform marriage ceremonies can't you?"

"Certainly I can but Gilligan but I thought you wanted to be single for the rest of your life. That's what you always said. No marriage for you."

"I did think that at first Skipper but then I met Mary Ann. She's so sweet and pretty. I know I could make her happy. And I think she likes me."

"Has she said this?" The sea captain asked. "Did she say she liked you?"

"Not exactly but I think she does. She said she thought I was the sweetest guy in the whole wide world. Wow just think I could marry Mary Ann. Skipper if we had kids you can be their grandfather."

The sea captain sighed and shook his head. "That's very nice of you Gilligan. But I think you are getting way ahead of yourself. My advice is to take it slow. Don't rush things. If you like Mary Ann the way you say you just let things happen naturally."

"Okay Skipper." The first mate responded.

"Good." The older sailor said. "Now I'm going to go get some bamboo and make you a crutch so you can walk. I'll see you later."

The sea captain left the hut and Gilligan remained in his hammock thinking about that girl from Kansas.

 **Kitchen Area**

Ginger finished mixing the pie and was pouring it into the shell when Mary Ann came in. "Say what is that you are making?" The brunette asked.

"Orange Cream Pie." Ginger replied. "It's the Professor's favorite." She added with a smile.

"I see." Mary Ann grinned. "Any particular reason you are making this favorite pie of his."

"Maybe." Ginger said coyly evening out the filling.

"Okay spill it." The Kansas girl said. "What motivated you to make this pie that happens to be the favorite of a blue eyed science man?"

"Nothing. Can't a girl just do something nice for a friend?" Ginger asked as she placed the dessert in a cooling system that the Professor invented.

"Friend?" Mary Ann said crossing her arms. "He's just a "friend" is his? Come on…I know you are holding back something."

"Really Mary Ann." The redhead said shutting the lid of the cooler. "You are such a busy body."

"Come on…tell me!" The farm girl pleaded. "I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

"I'm not telling you anything." Ginger said firmly. "Now if you don't mind I would like to freshen up before dinner." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Mary Ann stood there and watched as she left. Something was off. Ginger did not just make someone a favorite pie for no reason. If it was their birthday of course she would gladly do it or if they asked her. But to just make one for no apparent reason. It was suspicious to her. She started to wonder if there was something to their talk earlier.  
Was she correct in assuming that Ginger did have a crush on the Professor? Was he the one who sent her the love letters? She wondered but had no answers. Oh well. She supposed she would find out soon enough. In the meantime she felt bad for Gilligan being hurt like he was. She was going to make his favorite dish for him to help cheer him up. As she gathered up the fish, her mind thought back to the moment in the supply hut. Gilligan said she was like his first mate. How sweet of him! He really was the best guy she had ever known! There would never be another like him. Maybe just maybe they could be more…

 **Professor's Hut**

The academic sat writing in his journal. He relayed about that morning at breakfast. The way that beautiful redhead reacted to his flirtations. It gave him hope that perhaps she did feel at least a little of what he felt for her. It was possible.

He closed his journal and sighed. More than anything he wanted the lovely starlet to belong to him. How this happened to him he didn't know. Roy Hinkley did not think about love that much. But with Ginger for the first time in his life he knew what it meant to be hopelessly in love with someone. It was true he had gone out with a few women back in Ohio. All perfectly nice women but there was hardly ever a second date. He couldn't remember the last time he went out on a second date with someone. Maybe it was because he did not really feel anything for them. However when it came to Ginger he felt more than he believed was possible.

The blue eyed scientist prayed his plan worked and he could be holding that gorgeous goddess in his arms. What he wouldn't give for the chance wrap her up in his embrace and hold her close to him. Someday. Someday it would happen.  
He was certain of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginger stood in front of the mirror smoothing out her orange gown. She had wanted to look her best for the Professor after all he _did_ state this was her most stunning gown. As she was admiring her reflection, Mary Ann walked into the hut noticing her friend's new attire. "You changed for dinner?" The farm girl asked in a surprised voice.

"I had to." Ginger responded. "My green dress got a little messy when I was making the pie earlier."

"I see." Mary Ann grinned. "Any reason in particular you picked that dress?"

"Oh hush up." The redhead said giving her brunette friend a look. "Must you assign suspicion to everything I do? Really!" She huffed. "I'm shocked! I wrought! I'm…"

The farm girl laughed. "Oh put a cork in it." She said. "I know you are looking to get the attention of a certain male inhabitant of this island who happens to be very knowledgeable about the world of science."

"Yeah like you are one to talk." Ginger came back with. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy playing nursemaid to a certain sailor today."

"Gilligan needed me." Mary Ann insisted. "I _had_ to take care of him. He is my friend and I…"

"Yeah sure "friend". Whatever you say." The movies star laughed as she walked out of the hut.

Mary Ann stuck her tongue out after her before giving herself a quick glimpse in the mirror. She had to make sure she looked presentable for Gilligan. Satisfied with her appearance, she turned to leave and head to the Skipper and Gilligan's hut to retrieve that sailor man. She knocked on the door and he said for her to enter.

"How you are doing?" Mary Ann asked walking to his hammock. "Your ankle any better?"

"A little." Gilligan replied. "Skipper checked it again and he thinks I didn't twist it too bad but ordered me to stay off of it for awhile."

"Well see that you do." Mary Ann stated. "Come on…it's time for dinner. I'll help you out of the hammock." She reached over to pull him towards her so she could get a tight grip but the device ended up tipping over and causing the two to tumble to the floor with Gilligan on top of the farm girl.

Mary Ann swallowed and turned red at having the sailor so close to her like that.  
"Um..uh…Gilligan…I…"

"I'm sorry Mary Ann." He stated. "I didn't mean…"

"Oh it's okay." She assured. "We just um..we have to…Okay can you try to stand up?"

"I'll see." He replied. Gilligan tried to put weight on his good foot but ended up slipping and landing back down on Mary Ann. "Sorry." He gulped.

"It's all right. Here… let me see if I can just gently move you and slide out from underneath…" She pushed Gilligan up and started to move but they both crashed back down. "This is hopeless." She sighed. "We are stuck."

"Let me see if I can try again." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe if I just.." He began to inch up trying to favor his uninjured ankle but had no luck.

"Great. Now what do we do." Mary Ann said. "Stay like this forever?"

Gilligan quickly wiped the _That wouldn't be so bad thought f_ rom his head. "Maybe Skipper will come in and find us." He offered.

Just then the bulky old sailor did enter the hut and paused seeing the two on the floor. "What is going on here?"

"Oh thank goodness." Mary Ann said. "I was trying to help Gilligan out of the hammock but it tipped over. We had trouble getting back up because of his bad ankle. Didn't want to make it worse."

"I see." Skipper said as he carefully lifted up Gilligan freeing Mary Ann. Her legs were a tad cramped and she stretched them out. "Thanks Skipper."

"You are welcome. Now come on you two. Dinner time." He handed Gilligan his crutch and they three left to head to the communal area.

Gilligan settled on the end of one bench and propped his foot up on small stood that had been placed under the table for him. Mr. and Mrs. Howell settled into their usual spot.  
Skipper like always sat at the head of the table. The Professor sat on the opposite side of the table across from the Howells. Mary Ann had left to go bring out the food.

Ginger emerged wearing a smile on her face as she approached the table. "Hello Professor." She greeted as she sat down next to him."

"Ginger." He said returning her smile and noting her new gown. He believed her to look radiant in that color. "You look very elegant."

"Thank you Professor." She replied in her breathy voice. "You did say that you thought I looked very fetching in this old thing so I thought I would wear it for dinner."

"You look stunning even if that is an old thing." He commented.

"Professor you are too kind." She said with a seductive look on her face. "You sure know what to say to a girl.." She purred in his ear. "You are quite a smooth talker."

Mary Ann returned with the tray of food. She set a pie down in front of Gilligan. "Just for you." She said. "Your favorite."

"Me? Oh boy!" The sailor said enthusiastically. "Mango, orange, coconut and tuna pie!" He licked his lips. "Mmmmm!"

Skipper made a face. "Yecch….I don't know how you eat the things you do." He said shaking his head at his little buddy.

Mary Ann laughed. "Don't worry Skipper I made something different for everyone else. I just thought Gilligan deserved a special treat. I felt bad about him hurting his ankle. Though this would cheer him up."

"It sure did." Gilligan said with a mouthful of the pie.

"For the rest of you." The farm girl announced. "I made some crab stew. Enjoy!"

The others dug into the scrumptious meal prepared by Mary Ann. The Professor took a spoonful and stated it was quite delicious. Ginger smiled at him. "Save room Professor." She said to him. "I have a surprise for you then."

"Oh?" He asked intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"Now Professor." Ginger chastised. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

Skipper looked at the pair and frowned. Why didn't they just get it over with already? Just fess up that they liked each other and move on! Mr. Howell told him earlier about the love letters Ginger received. Mrs. Howell relayed the whole story to her husband. How Ginger did not know who was writing them. Skipper could have told the movie star easily. The Professor. Who else would do such a thing? It was clear as the sun that the man adored that redhead actress. Of course he was writing love notes to her. You had to be pretty blind not to see his affection for her.

The meal went on with Ginger smiling and flirting with the academic as if he was the only one at the table. Their dinner then came to a close and Mary Ann began to clear the dishes away. The movie star turned to the Professor. "I hoped you saved room for your surprise." She cooed at him. Ginger rose from her seat and sauntered off towards the kitchen area. The Professor could not help but watch as her hips swayed back and forth. She turned a minute or two later carrying the dessert. She placed it down on the table in front of the man of science. "For you." She said. "Your favorite. Orange Cream Pie."

"How thoughtful of you." He said to her. "It looks quite good."

"I was hoping you would like it." Ginger said sitting down next to him. She was about to cut into it when all of a sudden out of nowhere a rainstorm hit.

They all scattered from the table. Well except Gilligan. He could with the assistance of his crutch and Mary Ann. For some reason or another the Professor felt it important to cover the pie and take it along with him. He did not wish for it to get ruined. After all Ginger would be crushed her effort was for nothing. They scampered to the nearest cave as it was the best shelter during one of these storms. Luckily the nearest was the one they stored most of their provisions in.

Gilligan sat down along the wall and the Skipper placed the footstool he had grabbed in front of the first mate so he could prop up his foot. Mary Ann sat down next to the young sailor. The sea captain gathered a bunch of firewood that was also stored in that very cave so a fire could be started. He had a pack of matches with him and lit it.

Ginger shivered on the cave floor. Her dress of course was not exactly made for these types of conditions. It did not give much protection against the chill and the damp. The Professor, not wishing for her to be cold, placed his arms around her to help keep her warm. Ginger did not protest at this gesture. She happily laid her head against his chest enjoying the warm of his embrace.

Mary Ann noticed this and wished she could be doing the same thing with Gilligan however with his bad ankle it would be difficult. What she did do was slide next to him and allowed him to place his arm around her shoulders.

The Howells huddled by the fire to keep warm and the Skipper sat on a log rubbing his hands in front of the flames.

Some time went by with no one saying anything. Finally Gilligan spoke. "What should we do now?"

"Beats me." Mary Ann replied cuddling closer to him under the pretense of keeping warm. "What can we do? We are stuck here until the storm passes."

"Maybe we can play a game." Gilligan suggested.

"What game?" Skipper asked. "We don't have any cards. The chess and checkerboard are in the Howells' hut."

"Well maybe we can tell stories." The sailor replied. "You always have lots of Navy stories Skipper."

Mrs. Howell perked up at hearing the word stories. "You know this reminds me of Thurston and I's first date. Oh how romantic it was!" She gushed.

"It was rather charming." Mr. Howell agreed.

"Your first date was in a rainstorm?" Gilligan questioned.

"Not exactly dear." The Millionaire's wife explained. "You see Thurston and I were at this polo match when all of a sudden this rain hit out of nowhere! We ducked for cover under the bleachers! That is when Thurston kissed me for the first time." She sighed at her fond memory.

"How sweet." Mary Ann said.

"I was a bit of a devil in those days." Thurston quipped. "But Lovey was just so irresistible….I couldn't help myself." He placed a kiss on his wife's temple.

Ginger looked back at the Professor. "You remember your first kiss?" She asked.

He gazed down at the beauty in his arms. Did he remember? Of course he did. His first real kiss was with her. It never left his mind. The kiss that Sally Webster tried to give him when he was sixteen did not come close. Besides she just barely pecked his lips. And he was too nervous to give Becky Jacobs a real kiss on prom night. He did kiss her lips but not the way she had wanted him too. There was a look of disappointment and slight irritation in her eyes. The Professor gently caressed her bare arm with his hand before saying. "I most certainly do. How about you?"

Ginger smiled. "I remember. It was with Bobby Millstone. I had volunteered to be in the kissing both for the local fair. I didn't kiss anyone on the lips, I would just give them a kiss on the cheek but when Bobby came to the booth…I planted a big one on him. We went out after that. He was a nice boy. He moved away the next summer. I saw him a few times since but that was it." She did not add however that the kiss she shared with that boy at age fifteen did not come close to the ones she shared with him. Not the least bit close by any stretch.

Gilligan spoke. "I remember when Mary Ann kissed me in the jungle." He smiled. "When we were tricking Duke."

The farm girl giggled. "You didn't seem too terribly disappointed when I placed those kisses all over your face."

"I would never!" He exclaimed. "You gave nice kisses Mary Ann."

"Why thank you Gilligan." She said kissing his cheek. "That is sweet of you to say."

The sailor turned to the Professor. "Did Ginger give nice kisses?" He asked.

The academic squeezed the movie star closer before saying. "Ginger's kisses were very pleasant indeed."

"I'll bet." Skipper laughed. "Is that why you two kissed so long for the silent movie?"

Ginger shot him a look. "That was not our fault." She declared. "Mr. Howell didn't yell cut. How was I to know when the scene ended."

The millionaire chucked. "Ginger dear I was waiting for you to let go of the Professor."

"Why would I have wanted to do a thing like that?" Ginger said slyly cuddling closer the man of science.

The storm finally began to let up after another hour and they headed out of their cave dwelling. The seven headed to their camp area and were glad no damage was caused to their huts. Gilligan said good night to Mary Ann and headed into the hut with Skipper. The Howells wished everyone a pleasant night before retiring to their hut. Mary Ann walked happily to her and Ginger's. The movie star stayed back with the Professor.

"Did you really think my kisses were pleasant?" She asked of him.

"Very much so." He replied. "I just hope I wasn't too big of a disappointment."

She giggled. "Professor you were wonderful." She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Better than Cary Grant." She added.

"Ginger you never kissed Cary Grant."

"I know but I bet you are better than him." She purred her lips very close to his. "Much much better."

"Good night Ginger." He said before turning away and walking to his hut with the pie in his hands.

Ginger practically floated to hers and stepped inside her back against the door. "Isn't he dreamy?" She sighed out loud.

Mary Ann sat brushing her brunette locks and smiled to herself. "Yes Gilligan is pretty darn dreamy." She thought back to being close to him in the cave.

The redhead frowned. "Not him. I was talking about the Professor." Her face brightened as she thought of the scholar again. "He's so…wonderful and handsome and charming… just….a dream…."

"Well I think Gilligan is just as wonderful." She lowered her brush still smiling. "Did you hear how he said my kisses were nice." She sighed happily. "He said I gave nice kisses."

"Professor liked my kisses." Ginger said sitting down on her bed. "He said they were pleasant."

Mary Ann placed her brush on the table and climbed into her bunk. She settled in her mind on that sailor man. She started to wonder what it would be like to be officially his girl! How sweet that would be! To spend her life on this island by his side. True she did not really wish to be on this island but if she had to be stuck there at least she could have Gilligan.

Ginger changed into her nightgown and settled into bed. Her mind could not stop thinking about being wrapped in the Professor's arms. How natural it seemed. Like that is where she was meant to be. Well she thought she was. That _is_ where she was meant to be. In the Professor's loving arms. For the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

The Professor was ecstatic as he got ready to turn in. Everything was falling into place. Ginger was beginning to see him in that new light. Outside of his science world. She was flirtatious at dinner and thoroughly enjoyed being wrapped up in his arms while they were all huddled in the cave. Obviously he was jubilant holding her. He would be crazy not to have been. The best part was that he was certain that Ginger was possibly suspecting him to be the secret admirer of hers but was not completely sure. It was pretty darn clear she most certainly would not mind one bit if he was.

Roy finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. He kicked off his blue tennis shoes before climbing into his bunk. As his head hit the pillow he thought back once again to that green eyed exquisite beauty. There was no one like her. He had never met anyone like her. She had such a zest for life and she was incredibly talented to say the least. Her singing voice was extraordinary. Her stories about Hollywood were fascinating to him. It was a world that was foreign to him but he found it to be quite delightful. He did not find the producers and directors chasing Ginger to be by any stretch delightful. The woman was strong. She held her own against those creeps that was for sure.

He closed his eyes and then began to drift off to sleep. As he slept, he heard the door of his hut open and then the next thing he knew there was a heavenly fragrance of jasmine and a hint of spice. Then a sweet voice spoke. "Professor."

His eyes opened to a redheaded vision standing before his bed. "Ginger." He said sitting up a bit. "What…"

"Shhhh." She said pressing her slender finger to his lips. She then crawled into the bed with him and placed her hands upon his broad shoulders. "You are so romantic." She purred her fingers now going through his hair.

He went to speak when she silenced him again. "It was so sweet of you to write those love letters to me."

The words would not come to his lips. He was too hypnotized by her emerald eyes and the way her fingers felt running through his hair. The temperature in his hut seemed to rise about twenty degrees. His own internal temperature surely had risen as well.

"The things you said were just so charming like you." The movie star smiled placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "How I wished I knew you had a wolf beating inside you…" Her lips brushed against his just slightly. "How exciting." She whispered her lips now pressing against his and kissing him with rapture.

The science man was far too stunned to know what to think. However he really did not wish to think. At least not about anything other than this incredibly dazzling female that was ravishing him. His arms went around her trim body pulling her in tighter. The kiss grew more impassioned. It was as if the pair were practically fused together. The Professor's hand went up her smooth creamy tone thigh before settling upon her hip. Ginger's broke away for a minute to gaze with hunger upon his bare chest. She leaned in to place soft kisses on them. He then felt himself pushed down and her lips crashed on his once more and her hands went over his body until...

He woke up with a start. He sat up in his bed feeling sweaty from his erotic dream. Sure he had had dreams about the lovely move star but this..this was more real. He truly had believed it to be real. It certainly felt that way. The Professor had actually believed he really was holding Ginger in his arms and…He got up from his bed and went over to the pitcher of fresh water he kept in his hut. He poured himself some in a small cup to cool himself off. Okay he had to focus. Focus on winning over Ginger completely. He needed to keep up with his plan. Yes the woman was flirting with him and was happy to be in his arms but that did not mean it would last. He had to make sure it lasted. And he would. He would not stop until Ginger Grant was his.

 **Morning**

Ginger awoke the next morning feeling giddy. She had the most pleasant dream about a blue eyed science man. There had been a terrible violent storm. The pair had retreated into a cave. It was just the two of them. Where the others were she did not know. What she did know was that she was alone with Professor Roy Hinkley. Ginger had been drenched from the rain and her gown was clinging to her body. The Professor's shirt was in the same state and hugged his body in wet patches. He had found something to use as a torch as they went deeper into the cave. Finally they found a good spot and the Professor had found a way to attach the torch to the wall so they would have light. There were some other wooden sticks in the cave for some reason. How they got there they did not know but were grateful. The Professor built a small fire and they tried to keep warm.

Ginger had hugged her arms across her chest trying to keep from shivering. The Professor's shirt had apparently began to dry quickly and he then offered it to her. He placed it around her shoulders. She was grateful for the gesture and smiled a thank you. Her head went to his shoulder and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers and then they were hotly kissing each other before falling to the cave floor and…

A thrill went up her spine thinking of the heat from her dream. A smile still plastered to her face, she left the hut to go shower. She wondered if by chance there was another letter waiting for her however much to her disappointment there was nothing. She frowned a bit as she headed to the bamboo shower. She stepped inside and closed the door. Ginger turned the faucet so the hot water would rain down. She shampooed her hair wondering if maybe there would be a letter waiting when she returned. It was possible. Oh how she cold not wait to read it! What other sweet adoring things would the Professor say to her! She was convinced beyond a doubt that her darling Professor was the writer. The movie star finished up her shower and headed back to the hut with a towel wrapped around herself. She checked the ground once more and nothing. It annoyed her. Why didn't he write her again?

Ginger headed inside the hut. Mary Ann had gone off to go tend to Gilligan apparently. The redhead smiled to herself thinking of what a cute pair they would make. Her mind then went back to her own dream man. How could she make sure she captured his attention today? The answer came to her. Her bandeau top and wrap. Perfect ensemble. Ginger was certain he enjoyed whenever she would wear it. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into an elegant bun. She sprayed perfume on her skin and carefully applied her make-up. She checked her reflection and was pleased.

Ginger exited the hut and walked to the communal area. Her eyes spotted the Professor placing newly charged batteries into the radio. She sauntered up to him wearing a seductive smile. "Morning Professor." She greeted.

He looked up at her and had to control his heartbeat. "Good Morning Ginger." He said still staring at her as he snapped the back of the radio in place. His blue eyes went over her figure and he spit out an "You look…beautiful." He said not believing he said such words to her.

"Why thank you Professor." Ginger cooed at him. "You look very handsome yourself…I love the way your blue shirt brings out your eyes…"

The academic gulped at bit and then muttered something unintelligible. Ginger giggled enjoying the effect she had on him. "Professor I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to taste my pie last night. That nasty ol' rainstorm ruined it."

"Oh it's quite all right." He assured. "I was able to salvage it. It's still perfectly good and we can have it later tonight after dinner."

"We?" Ginger said with glee. "Professor are you asking me to have dinner with you?"

Roy felt his face get hot. He had not been asking her that but it somehow it was construed that way by the redhead. She seemed to intentionally twist it that way. "Ummm…well…I…" He stammered.

"I would love to have a romantic dinner with you." Ginger said tracing his jaw with her finger. "Just the two of us." She breathed as her lips went to his ear making him feeling even more hot.

The movie star let go and got up from the table leaving the academic bewildered. He slowly stood up and left the area. He headed towards the lagoon not sure why exactly he was going there but he was too much in a trance to think clearly. He sat down on a large rock. Ginger wanted to have a romantic dinner with him. While he reveled at the chance to be all alone with that gorgeous being, he was uncertain if it was the best idea. He had hoped to be able to keeping reeling her in however it appeared that the starlet had other ideas. Once he showed interest, she took charge and was going to make him her own. Perhaps by chance this meant that she was in love with him. And she wanted to go full steam ahead with a relationship with him. The beautiful Ginger was not like women he had known in Ohio. She was not one to pull punches. She wanted him and she was going to have him. At least that was his impression of the turn of events. Making up his mind, he walked back to camp and on the way he found Ginger in the jungle picking some fresh flowers. The woman was so darn enchanting it drove him out of his mind. He wanted to say something to her but the words would not come so he just walked by her saying nothing. Ginger watched him. Why didn't he saying anything? And why didn't he leave her a love letter? Oh wait…maybe he was going to leave her one tomorrow. Yes that was it. He wanted to space them out. That was it. She giggled to herself about his response to her saying she would love to have dinner with him. That dear dear man! Of course she wasn't going to push it. It was just a flippant remark and she was not going to make a big fuss about it. They could have dinner with others tonight and she wouldn't think anything of it. At least he knew that she was interested. It was something.

 **Three Days Later**

The movie star was livid. Still no third love letter! Nothing! It infuriated her! How dare he leave her sweet loving letters and then…She stamped her foot on the ground. The movie star headed towards camp and flung herself down on the table in a huff. The Professor was working on some contraption and he turned his head towards her. "Something wrong?"

Ginger pouted her lips. "I haven't gotten a love letter in three days! I can't understand it! I thought for sure…Why didn't he send me another letter!"

The academic held his smile in and then went back to his work. So she missed his letters. Perfect! "I can't say for certain." He replied. "I'm sure there is a reason."

"I guess." She grumbled. "Maybe he's not interested anymore." She said sadly picking the loose pieces of bamboo on the table. "He'll probably start writing to Mary Ann now."

He stood up and walked to the table placing his hand on her white shoulder. "I seriously doubt that." He said. "Why would anyone toss you aside for another woman? You are far more beautiful than any other female. A person would be a fool to pick another."

Ginger raised her head and looked at him. "You think so?"

"I do." He said.

The movie star managed a small smile. "Thank you Professor." She said. "That is sweet of you to say."

He patted her arm and went into the jungle to gather up some more wood. Ginger sat thinking. So he wouldn't pick her over anyone. He wouldn't toss her aside. Then why did he stop the letters? It was so confusing! He was still flirting with her at breakfast and sometimes in his lab he would end up very close to her and practically be breathing on her neck. It was enough to drive her mad. Sometimes he would talk in that scientific manner and it was all she could do to not throw herself at him. It wasn't so much his words but the way he said them. It was sexy as hell to her. Why she didn't know but it just was. How much longer was this going to go on? When was he going to tell her he was her admirer! Ginger wanted to confront him but at the same time believed he might get embarrassed and just deny it all. She did not want that. She supposed she would just have to keep playing along.

 **Howells Hut**

Mrs. Howell sat at her writing table in deep thought. She noticed the chemistry between the Professor and Ginger that night at dinner three days ago and again in the cave. How could she build on that? Clearly she had to make something happen but just how she could pull off that feat was the question.

Mr. Howell was lounging lazily in his chair with a leave over his face when his wife interrupted. "Thurston." She said. "How can we bring the Professor and Ginger together? It is so obvious they are meant to be! You see how they were together that one night? So romantic!"

"Dear." Mr. Howell said removing the palm leaf. "Are you itching to play matchmaker again?" He shuddered recalling what happened the last time when she got it into her head to bring together Mary Ann and Gilligan.

"Thurston darling you know that they are both already crazy about each other. We just need to give them a push. Certainly there is something to help ignite that spark….If only there was someway that they could have a date or…Why I got it!" She said with excitement in her voice. "I have the perfect solution! We'll have a party! Oh I have so much to do!" She squealed her pen scribbling on a piece of white paper.

"A party?" Thurston said blankly. "Lovey why would we have a party?"

"Well not exactly a party." She explained. "We can hold our cotillion! Yes we will have our annual cotillion! And we will make sure that Ginger and the Professor are each other's date!"

"Date did you say?"

"Yes dear. You see I will make up the invitations and I will write on them dates welcome. When you deliver the Professor his invitation, you hint about him asking Ginger."

"Hint? How am I to hint about that?"

"Oh you will think of something." Mrs. Howell said. "Just make sure you do it. I do feel bad that Gilligan may not be able to partake in the dancing. Maybe he can a little though I don't want Mary Ann to be disappointed."

"Lovey dear you are starting that again are you?" The millionaire winced. "Please let it go!"

"Really Thurston." She said. "You know perfectly well that those two are smitten. I'm sure this cotillion will help them too. You know that Mary Ann will love to be Gilligan's date. It will be a cinch. You just work on that Professor."

 **Later that day**

"Wow." Skipper said happily looking at his invite to the Howell's cotillion. "What a honor! And it says dates are welcome! Oh who should I ask?"

"Not Mary Ann." Gilligan interjected.

"Of course not." The sea captain assured. "I wouldn't do that. But I could ask Ginger." He grinned and then his face fell with uncertainty. "Oh I don't know…You think she would go with me?"

"Well I…"

"There has to be a way for me to know."

"Skipper I think that…"

"Gilligan….you find out for me."

"Me?" The sailor said his eyes wide.

"Yes you. You go find out if she wouldn't mind being my date. Just ask her about the party and see if she has a date…"

"I don't know Skipper she might…"

"Just do it." The sea captain said as he held the door to the hut open. "Go find Ginger."

The sailor sighed and said "Okay Skipper." He hobbled out the hut on his crutch. He was glad his ankle was feeling much better.

Gilligan made his way over towards the lagoon and spotted Ginger in a clearing not far from it. She was pulling petals off a flower saying "He loves me. He loves me. He loves me."

The fist mate spoke. "I thought it was He loves me He loves me not."

The movies star looked up. "The Professor would never not love me." She stated.

"The Professor?"

"Isn't he dreamy." She sighed with a smile on her face.

"Dreamy?" Gilligan repeated. "You think the Professor is dreamy?"

"I bet he will ask me to be his date." She went on still smiling. "I have no idea what I'm going to wear! I want to look my best for him. I know he loved my orange gown but I think I will wear my white beaded gown or maybe my blue sequin number. Which one do you think he would like better?"

"Um..I don't know." Gilligan said. "They are both great."

Ginger nodded. "Yes they are. But maybe I should go with the white one. I think it's more classy. Oh I should go try it on and see." She got up from her spot and hurried off.

Gilligan made his way back to his hut and to where an anxious Skipper was waiting.

"Well?" He asked. "What did she say?"

"She thinks the Professor is dreamy." Was his reply.

"She thinks the Professor is dreamy?" The Skipper asked confused.

"Yeah she was pulling petals from a flower and saying He loves me He loves me He loves me and I said I thought it was He loves me He loves me not and she said the Professor would never not love her and that's when she said he was dreamy."

Skipper grabbed his cap in frustration. "Shoot!" He said. "Well I suppose that is not a surprise. I have seen the way she acts around him."

"Sorry Skipper."

"That's all right Gilligan. At least promise me I can have at least one dance with Mary Ann? I'm pretty sure I won't be able to pry Ginger from the Professor but I would like to dance with someone."

"Oh sure Skipper. You can dance with Mary Ann. I don't know how much I will be able to with my bad ankle. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thanks little buddy." The captain smiled. "This is going to be some party. I just know it."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N King Kalawani was the king from the Gilligan the Goddess episode. I brought him into this story.  
He is not going to have a big factor nor is the daughter I invented. One I needed to get a date for the Skipper and two I needed to have a lead in for something else to happen in the story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**_

* * *

Skipper was out by the lagoon gathering up some vines to use as rope for hanging decorations for Mrs. Howell when he spotted a canoe. There was a familiar face in that canoe so he went up to the shoreline. "Greetings." He said the tribal king as it came ashore. "How are you King Kalawani."

The king smiled. "I am well. Thank you. We come to island to for delicious fruit that grow on trees. The papaya and mango very special to our tribe." He said as he stepped out of the canoe.

"Oh well you know we have plenty of that." Skipper smiled. "Gilligan and I will be happy to get some for you." He then noticed a female companion with the king. She looked to be in her late thirties. It was hard to tell sometimes with tribes their age. But that would have been the Skipper's guess. He assumed the king was probably in his sixties. "Say who is this lovely lady?" He asked.

The girl giggled and King Kalawani spoke. "This be my daughter Alana."

"Very nice to meet you Alana." The sea captain said tipping his hat. "Welcome to our island."

Alana just smiled and giggled again. She then said to her father. "He cute."

The king sighed and shook his head. "You say that about every male you come in contact with." He replied.

"I want him." She said.

"Not now daughter." The tribal king said. "We not here to find you man. We here for fruit."

Alana pouted and as usual her father relented. "Very well. Mr. Skipper sir. My daughter wish for you to be her man."

The sea captain was taken aback. "Me? I….I mean she is a lovey girl…" And he did mean that. Alana was very pretty. Had long silky jet black hair and her eyes were the color of the sea. Her skin was bronze and her features were soft and delicate. "I just.." He continued. "I just don't think I can be her husband…I mean…"

King Kalawani laughed. "No No. You misunderstood. Alana no wish for you to be husband now. She looking for uh date for a festival we are holding on our island in a few days."

"Oh." Skipper said. "You know we are having a party here tonight. Mrs. Howell and Mr. Howell are throwing their annual cotillion. Why don't you and your daughter join us?"

The king nodded. "We accept invitation. We like Howells."

"Well come on…let's get you back to camp so you can get reacquainted with everyone."

The trio arrived at camp and everyone was delighted to see the kind tribal king again.  
They especially welcomed his daughter Alana. Mary Ann brought her to the hut she shared with Ginger saying she would help her pick out something nice for the party. Ginger went with them to help the girl with her hair and make-up.

Inside the hut they got to work brushing out the girls' hair. "You have such beautiful hair." The movie star said.

"Thank you kindly." Alana said. "Please tell me about handsome Skipper."

Mary Ann smiled. "Well he is a very kind man. A strong sea captain and a good leader."

"You think he could like me?" asked the tribal princess. "Most men in our village don't go near me. They afraid of father. I rarely get to be with a man. I see Skipper and I see a handsome strong man. I wish to get to know him."

Ginger grinned. "Well you know the invitation to the party does say dates are welcome. Maybe you could ask the Skipper if he would be your date."

"You think he would?" Alana asked hopefully.

Mary Ann shrugged. "I don't see why not. You should ask him."

"Okay I do that." She smiled. "You think perhaps if he agree that he will agree to be my date at festival on our island? We have big festival coming up. I have no date. You think he go?"

"I bet he would." Ginger said. "I bet he will have such a good time with you tonight at the party that he would be honored to attend the festival."

Alana beamed. "My father right. You are nice people. He said nice people live on this island. You very pretty girls. I like your red hair." She said to Ginger. "Very pretty."

"Why thank you."

Alana turned to Mary Ann. "You have pretty brown eyes."

"That's sweet of your to say."

"Tell me. You two have uh boyfriends?"

Mary Ann giggled. "Well I happen to be very fond of Gilligan. And Ginger here is just crazy about the Professor."

"Oh that is so romantic. You get stranded with these wonderful men. You both shall be invited to our festival too. You can be goddesses!"

"Goddesses?" Mary Ann said blankly.

Alana laughed. "I think it silly but my father won't break from tradition. He believes in gods and goddesses. He think there is a moon goddess and a goddess of the sea. We have festival celebrating. I do not believe in this. You see when I was a little girl this group of nice people found our island and told us all about this wonderful man named Jesus. They give me this book called a Bible. I believe in that. My father skeptical still but he lets me believe what I wish. I think sometimes he may also believe in this Jesus however he is stubborn about breaking away from his old ways. I tell him stories from Bible and he enjoy them. He particularly like story about Moses."

"I see." The farm girl said.

"At festival we chose two women to represent moon goddess and sea goddess. I think you both should have honor. You don't really have to believe and you won't be made to. It just for fun."

"Well that does sound like fun." Ginger said. "I would be honored to be the moon goddess."

"Hey." Mary Ann said. "Why do you get to be the moon goddess?"

"Because silly you have to be the sea goddess. It only makes sense. Gilligan is a sailor and he would think it sweet you are a goddess of the sea."

"Oh yeah." The brunette said. "It would be. Okay I'll be happy to be the sea goddess."

"Wonderful." Alana said clapping her hands. "I tell father later. Oh wait we need another goddess…You see there is also a goddess of nature. She is the wise one."

Ginger spoke. "Well I'm sure Mrs. Howell wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind what dear?" The older woman said as she entered the hut. "What are you talking about?"

Mary Ann explained. "Alana here wants to invite us to a festival on her island. Ginger and I are going to be the moon and sea goddesses. They need one more. The goddess of nature. We thought maybe you could fill that role."

"Why how charming!" Mrs. Howell declared. "I would be delighted! Oh but what does a goddess wear?"

Alana smiled. "You not worry. We take care of that. We have many beautiful outfits for you to chose from."

"Well then it is all settled. I'm going to be a goddess! Oh wait till I tell Thurston!"

The three women then got to work finishing Alana's make over. She was pleased with the results. Her hair was swept up on top of her head and the make-up really brought out the beauty of her eyes. A touch of blush was added to her cheek bones. The outfit they chose for her suited her to perfection. They took one of Mrs. Howell's dresses which had a purple flower pattern and cut it into a two piece ensemble. They placed a pretty white flower behind her ears. Then they used Mrs. Howell's perfume to spray in her hair and on her skin. Alana thanked the women and went out in search of the Skipper. She found him sitting at table with her father laughing and talking. "Hello." She greeted with a smile.

The sea captain turned his head. "Wow." He said. "You look very pretty Alana. The girls did a great job."

"Thank you." She said. "I wish to ask something of you. Mary Ann and Ginger say dates welcome for party. I would like you to be my date."

"Me?" The captain said with wide eyes. "You want me?"

"Yes you. I like you. I think you are very handsome."

"Well." He said grinning. "Alana I would be happy to be your date."

"Oh good!" She said clapping her hands. "I have another favor to ask." She turned to her father. "Papa, I wish to invite these nice people to festival. Mary Ann and Ginger agree to be goddess. That nice lady Mrs. Howell also agree."

King Kawalani nodded. "I agree. We should have them over for festival. This okay with you?" He asked the Skipper.

"Why sure. We would like that very much. But we have no way to getting to your island…"

"We take care of." The king assured. "We bring canoes to island and you ride back with us."

"Very well. Okay we will be there."

"Skipper." Alana said. "I wish for you to be my date for festival too. Would you?"

The captain nodded. "I would like that very much."

"You are very kind." She said kissing his cheek. "Come…you show me island." Alana took his hand and pulled him away towards the jungle.

Mr. Howell appeared and greeted the king. "How good to see you again. My wife tells me she will be a goddess at your festival. I think that is splendid. Lovey makes an excellent goddess you know."

"She very nice woman." The king said. "You lucky to have her. My wife die three years ago. Very beautiful. Alana looks just like her. Me no find another wife."

"Well I am sure that one day a very nice woman will come along. Don't you worry. I'm glad I have Lovey. It's nice to have someone travel that rough road of life with!"

The men continued their talk and the Professor could not help but overhear what Mr. Howell said. It was true. It would be nice. How he would love for Ginger too…well he was taking that step. She was going to be his no matter what. It was just then at the movie star herself appeared. Looking quite gorgeous still. As if she had any trouble doing that.  
"Hello Professor." She greeted.

"Ginger."

"Did you get your invitation to the party tonight?"

"I did."

"Isn't it swell of the Howells? I bet they threw the best parties back home."

"Most likely." The science man agreed. "Mrs. Howell loves to entertain."

"You know Professor." Ginger said moving closer. "The invite did say that dates are welcome…"

"I did read that yes." He replied.

"Can you believe that no one has asked me yet?" She said with a slight pout.

"You don't say." The Professor said folding his arms.

"I thought for sure maybe that mystery man who wrote me those wonderful letters would by chance…"

"Ginger." The academic said. "Would you like to be my date for the cotillion?"

A big smile went across her lovely face. "Oh Professor I would love that! Oh you are so wonderful to ask me!" She pressed her lips against his cheek.

"My pleasure." He stated.

"I have to go figure out what to wear now." She said. "I'll see you later. You will pick me up at my hut won't you?"

"Um…"

"Professor a girl likes to be escorted to a party."

"Oh" He said dumbfounded. "Okay. Well then I will pick you up at your hut."

"I'll see you then." She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before heading off.

Ginger squealed to herself as she entered her hut. The Professor asked her to be his date!  
Oh she just knew he was the one! It won't be long now before he reveals this to her so she can declare him the most romantic man in the world and then…She blushed a bit to herself as an image for her dream came to her head.

The movie star went over to her little closet area and began sorting through her gowns trying to decide which one was best for reeling the Professor in.

 **Lagoon**

Mary Ann held the basket while Gilligan picked the best flowers per the instructions of Mrs. Howell. She wondered if it was possible he was going to ask her to be his date. True he couldn't do a lot of dancing but his ankle was a lot better. He could move around a bit more on his crutch.

"You think these are good." He asked the farm girl holding up a bunch of pink and white flowers.

"They are." She replied. "Put them in the basket."

He dropped them in and hobbled over to another area. "This reminds me of the time Mrs. Howell told me to pick flowers for her and give them to you."

Mary Ann smiled at the memory. "Yes I recall that. She was trying to match us up the dear sweet woman."

"I told you if I picked flowers it would be for someone as sweet as you. I meant it. You are very sweet Mary Ann."

"Oh Gilligan that's so nice of you to say." She gushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said straightening up. "Mary Ann I won't be much of a dancer, but would you be my date for the party tonight?"

"I would love that!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "I would love to be your date!"

"I don't think you will be able to dance with the Professor. Ginger will most likely monopolize him. Well Skipper had wanted to get a few dances with you but he may not because of that tribal girl. I can try to dance but I don't know. Skinny Mulligan once tried to dance with crutch and he ended up….

Mary Ann laughed. "Don't worry about that. We can still have fun I promise."

"Thanks Mary Ann." He grinned.

"Oh thank you Gilligan. You are the dearest sweetest soul ever." With that she placed a kiss right on his lips. His eyes went wide as she did this and she let go. "I will see you later." She said taking the basket with her.

The sailor man just stood there with an astonished look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

There were dresses scattered all about the hut as Ginger tried to find what she deemed the "perfect one". It was important she looked her absolute best. The Professor needed to be completely taken with her. So much that he would not be able to resist taking her in his arms and….She sighed thinking about it. Her mind turned back to her task at hand. Finding that perfect gown. She was half tempted to just wear her orange one again but decided against it. No she had to wear something different. Then she thought of something. She did have another orange dress. A very pretty one at that. It had a v-strap that went around her neck and had a low cut back. Very elegant it was. Yes that was the one. The Professor would surely…No it wasn't good enough! Damn she wished she was back home! She could slip on down to Raphael's. He always had the perfect gown for every occasion! Well she wasn't there. She was here on the island so she had to make a decision. Digging deeper into her wardrobe she found something. A stunning red number.  
It was more expensive than her other gowns so she did not wear it very much. But this was a special occasion. Yes this red satin off the shoulder number was just right! It even had a slit in the skirt to show off her leg.

Ginger happily gathered up her clothes and carefully placed them back in her little closet.  
It was then Mary Ann came in followed by Mrs. Howell. The movie star smiled seeing them. "Good you are both here." She said. "I need your help getting ready for the cotillion."

"Certainly dear." Mrs. Howell said. She then noted the gown sitting on Ginger's bed. "How lovely." She commented. "I don't believe I have seen that one before."

"Oh I don't like to wear it a lot as it was pretty expensive. Didn't want to get it ruined. But I'm making an exception for tonight."

Mary Ann grinned. "Oh? You're making an exception? That wouldn't have anything to do with the Professor would it?"

Ginger smiled to herself her cheeks turning a faint blush. "I just want to look good."

"Yeah." Mary Ann said knowingly. "For the Professor."

"You going to stand there and be a brat or are you gonna help me?" Ginger retorted.

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell helped the movie star with her hair. They washed it in that special shampoo made for Ginger by the Professor. Her red locks then were dried with a small hair dyer that was powered by a foot pedal. It took a while but the results were good. Her red mane was brushed to a shine. She decided to wear it down not telling the other two women that it was just in case the Professor felt the need to run his fingers through it.

The two women then helped zip the movie star into her elegant gown. Ginger was pleased with her appearance. Yes the Professor was going to love her she knew it.

She then helped Mary Ann decide on a dress. It proved to be more difficult as the farm girl did not have any fancy gowns. Ginger's wouldn't fit her as the movie star was taller. The redhead did get an idea of altering one of them. She took her pink dress and cut off the sleeves. She and Mrs. Howell then ran it through the sewing machine to shorten the hem. The millionaire's wife took some costume jewelry she had and sewed it around the collar adding the perfect touch. Ginger swept the farm girl's brunette locks up into a french bun.

Mary Ann looked at her reflection pleased. She felt very glamorous and sophisticated. Mrs. Howell had allowed her to wear her diamond earrings and she was thrilled. Never had she worn real diamonds before. It made her feel so grown up! Oh won't Gilligan just die when he sees her!

Mary Ann and Ginger then went to help Mrs. Howell with her attire for the evening. They picked out a stunning light gold dress that complimented her blonde hair perfectly. Ginger lent Mrs. Howell her fur stole which added just the right touch. Mary Ann put a gold clip in her hair and applied her make-up. Both younger women believed the socialite looked beautiful and Mr. Howell would just fall over himself for her.

Later on Ginger was back at her own hut and she sprayed on some perfume. She wanted to wait to apply it so that it would be fresh on her skin and the Professor would…Ginger giggled to herself. He was not going to be able to contain himself. Not a chance! There was a knock at the hut door and Ginger smiled smoothing out her gown. "Come in Professor." She said in a breathy tone.

The door opened and the Professor stepped in and paused. He could not believe the vision that was before him. Never before did he ever see her look so...he wasn't sure if he had the correct adjective. "You look…stunning." He managed to get out. His eyes traveled up her entire body resting upon her mystifying green emerald eyes.

"Thank you Professor." Ginger said giving him a smoky look before sauntering over to him. "Are those for me?" She asked to the flowers in his hands.

The academic then recalled he had picked them for her. "Oh…um…yes…" He stammered. "I thought…"

"You are so thoughtful." She said taking the bouquet and putting them in a vase. Ginger then went back to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "How wonderful of you to bring me flowers."

He could do nothing but stare at the most gorgeous woman he had ever known. All he wished to do was forget the party and…He then cleared this throat. "Um…shall we go?"

Ginger giggled and intertwined her arm into his and they walked out of the hut together.  
The pair arrived to see Mary Ann standing with Gilligan trying to pin a corsage on her dress that he made. He was having a bit of a hard time but the farm girl did not appear to have a care in the world. It was enough for her that the sailor went through that trouble for her. She was still basking in the many many compliments Gilligan gave her about her attire. Saying she looked glamorous and if she was in Hollywood she could give Ginger a run for her money! Then he made her promise that she wouldn't tell Ginger he said that cause he didn't want the movie star's feelings hurt. This endeared him to Mary Ann even more and she swore her lips were sealed.

Alana was beaming from ear to ear as she listened to the Skipper tell her all about this Naval ball he attended years ago. How everyone wore their best uniform and all the women looked sensational. Alana remarked she was sure he was the most handsome Naval officer there! She wished she was there to see him in his uniform. He certainly must have looked dashing! The sea captain was glowing from her many compliments. He remarked that she would have outshined all the other females at the ball.

Mr. Howell started the music by putting on a Dean Martin record. He took Lovey's hand to begin the dancing. The millionaire declared his wife a most ravishing beauty and would always be the most beautiful woman in any room or island for that matter. He always liked that gown on her and he thought the stole made her look more refined.  
He was proud that she was his.

The Professor led Ginger out to the dance area. The movie star placed her hand on his shoulder as he held her other hand in his. She felt just like Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming. The only difference was she didn't need to flee at midnight. She could stay right there with him. His other hand was around her waist and he could not but help pulling her in closer. Ginger wrapped both her arms around him and he then placed his other arm around her trim body. The dance continued on with the two gazing in one another's eyes. Ginger's heart was pounding in her chest praying that he would lean in for a kiss. That he would whisper to her that he loved her and he was her loving secret admirer.

The scent of the starlet's perfume had completely cast a spell on Roy Hinkley. It always did. He somehow managed to lose himself whenever that fragrance was in the air around him. It was seductive to say the least. He could breathe it in forever. He pulled her in tighter and soon his face was in her neck. Not be able to help himself he began nuzzling her skin. This delighted Ginger to say the least. A thrill went though her and she squealed to herself. "Professor…" She whispered. "Professor…"

He pulled away and gazed back into her lovely eyes. Ginger looked at him with heat in her eyes her lips pouted. Roy swallowed unsure of what to do. He wished to kiss those very lips. More than anything he wanted to experience their taste. Suddenly he stopped analyzing and slowly leaned in his lips just barely touching hers. The movie star's pulse raced and the kiss then deepened a bit. The Professor let go and Ginger was left breathless. Never had she had a kiss quite like that. Not ever. No man compared to the Professor. It was magic. Pure magic. Ginger smiled and rested her head against him as he held her close.

Mary Ann watched with a smile as Gilligan tasted the punch she had made up from the fruit of the island. "Mmmm." He said as he swallowed. "This is great juice. Sweet."

"I'm glad you like it." The farm girl said. "I was afraid I would make it too sweet."

"It's perfectly sweet. Just like you." He grinned.

Mary Ann blushed and a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh Gilligan!" She said pressing her lips to his and then let go. "You are the best guy ever!" She then hugged him tight. "I …..Gilligan….I love you."

The sailor was stunned for a minute then spoke. "You love me?"

"I do." She said letting go. "I do! I love you! You are so sweet and kind and just everything I could ever want!"

Gilligan was speechless. He never…girls didn't think…."You…You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it! Gilligan don't you think the same of me?" She asked her brown eyes filled with hope.

"I like you a lot Mary Ann. You were always nice to me and…I like spending time with you. You are the sweetest girl I had ever known. I….Would you…Well would you be…my girlfriend?"

"I would like that very much!" The farm girl declared. "I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"Really?" He said happily.

"Really!" She said kissing him again.

Out on the dance floor Alana apologized to the Skipper for being a bit clumsy. "I so sorry. I not used to this type of dancing…"

"Don't worry about it." The sea captain said. "I know I'm not the best dancer in the world either. Some of it is my fault. I haven't really danced that much lately."

Alana giggled. "You do better with our traditional dance on our island. I teach you. It very simple." She stepped away and moved her arms about and swayed her hips."See…easy.."

Skipper shook his head. "I don't think I have quite the grace you do." He remarked. "You are wonderful. I think I would just rather watch you."

Alana smiled and then went back to their dancing. Her father the king was dancing with Mrs. Howell while Mr. Howell went to find some new music.

Everyone was having a grand time especially Ginger. The Professor had kissed her a few more times and the movie star felt like she was floating on air. The pair moved away from the party and headed to the jungle for a walk. Ginger didn't say much she was just enjoying the company. A part of her was hoping this would be when the Professor would finally confess to writing her those letters. How happy she would be! Her eyes went to the dark sky filled with stars. "It's pretty at night isn't it?" She asked of him.

"Yes it is rather lovely." He agreed. "One of the benefits to living here."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah I don't get to experience this back home in Hollywood. What about you? You see this back in Ohio?"

Roy shrugged. "I can't say for sure. I spent most of my time in the library doing research. Many late nights pouring over texts."

The movie star shook her head and tsked him. "Professor you need to learn to appreciate the beauty of nature not just study it. Just look at that beautiful moon." She said pointing to the big rock in the sky.

He nodded. "It's quite a sight." His head turned to her. "Just like you." He said not able to help himself. "You are quite…you look beautiful in the moonlight."

"Professor." She giggled. "You are turning into quite a charmer…"

The man of science wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everything was blocked out except how she made him feel. He needed her. He wanted her. His lips sought out her soft neck and Ginger clutched him tightly. "Professor…"

The academic began kissing her ear and then said softly. "You may refer to me as Roy." He said.

"Okay Roy…" She purred. "I think you are the most wonderful man in the world. Kiss me again."

His mouth pressed back on hers his hand raked through her red hair. He let go and looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

"Roy…"

"I…Ginger….I.."

"What is it? Darling tell me.." Ginger said hoping to encourage him to spill his secret.

"I can't imagine that you would…I mean I know I'm not Cary Grant or Gregory Peck but if there is any way you could..."

"Oh Roy." The movie star exclaimed. "Of course I would…"

She did not get to finish that thought as a loud clap of thunder boomed. A flash of lightening it. The Professor took her hand as the rain began to fall and tried to steer her to the nearest cave. They finally found one and headed inside. The rain started pouring down harder and they had ventured deeper inside.

Finally they found a good spot and sat down on a rock. The Professor had some matches in his pocket and he was able to find a stick to light. He placed it in a small pocket in the wall so the cave would be illuminated. Ginger's dress was soaked and she was none to happy. "I guess this is ruined." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Ginger." He said.

"Oh it's not your fault. Maybe it will be okay once it's dry." She said pulling the skirt in hopes to try and dry it. She began to shiver and the Professor took off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt peeling it off. He then handed it to her. "Here." He said. "This is dry. It will help keep you warm."

The movie star thanked him and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked around and then something hit her. This was just like her dream. Butterflies were in her stomach wondering if this would turn out to be anything like it.


	10. Chapter 10

The rain continued to pound and the wind was whipping outside the cave. Ginger let out a soft sigh and said. "It doesn't appear to be letting up anytime soon."

"No it doesn't." The Professor agreed. "Quite a powerful storm it would seem."

Ginger smiled a bit and inched closer to him. "I guess we are going to be stuck here for awhile." She remarked.

"Looks to be that way." The man of science answered.

"So." The redhead said resting her head against his shoulder. "What should we do now?"

The Professor looked down at the beauty beside him and something came over him. Something was pulling him in and he had no intention of fighting it. Slowly his lips found hers and they were locked in a soft loving kiss. It started to get more passionate as Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly and they then both tumbled off the rock they were sitting upon to the floor.

Ginger raked her fingers through his sandy brown hair as he kissed her with intense need. Never had he wanted anything like he wanted this. The kiss was released from her mouth and his lips searched out her neck. She closed her eyes breathing softly and purring his name. "Roy…"

"Ginger." He replied in between kisses. "Ginger…I…"

"What darling?" She asked as he lifted himself up slightly to gaze into her green eyes. "What is it? Tell me."

"I…I love you." He finally blurted out. "I love you…"

Ginger's heart soared and she felt a feeling of elation run through her body. "Roy darling.."

"I want you so much." The Professor said pressing on before he lost his nerve. "I need you…I…Ginger I don't know if you could possibly love me but if you could…"

The movie star smiled as she reached up and gently touched his cheek. "Roy darling why would you think I couldn't love you. Of course I do darling. I love you!"

"You do?" He asked apprehensively. So many times he had been burned. He couldn't stand the thought of Ginger not being sincere. Never had he ever felt half the things he felt for this redheaded angel.

"Of course I do silly." She giggled. "Darling you shouldn't doubt it. It's true. I love you."

Roy Hinkley never felt such joy and happiness in his entire life. Not one of his scientific discoveries or awards and praise from his colleagues could compare to this. He somehow managed to win over the beautiful Ginger Grant. A glamorous movie star. He kissed her once more before breaking away for a minute. "I…I have something to confess to you…Ginger I was the one who wrote you those letters. I needed to see if you could possibly love me. I was afraid that if I just told you…that you would reject me. I wanted to get you to love me. I had to find a way to make you mine. To know that you would want me as much I did you."

The starlet beamed. So it was true! He was the one! "Roy darling I was hoping it was you! I had a feeling it may be. Oh your letters were so sweet and romantic! I wish you would have written me more. But Roy you didn't need to go through all that trouble. I already loved you. I think I have for a long time but I didn't want to admit it. Mary Ann had accused me of having a crush on you and…well at first I thought it was silly but when she asked me how I would feel if you were my secret admirer….well to tell the truth I didn't know how to answer her. But I finally realized that I did love you. All those wonderful special moments we spent together. I cherish them in my heart. They are important to me. I have never forgotten them."

"Me either." He said. "I never forgot how I felt when you first placed your sweet lips to mine. I did not think it was possible to enjoy anything as much as I enjoyed your kisses."

"Roy I have to tell you something. I hated that Erika Tiffany. I didn't like how she thought she could just….I know I should have done something about it. I'm sorry I didn't.."

"Ginger my love you did. You did do something. You kissed me. It was then I knew that I could not possibly go on with the charade of marrying that awful woman. I never loved her. I thought I could make myself…but when you planted your kiss on me..I knew that it was stupid of me to keep pretending. I knew that I could never want to kiss anyone in such a manner. Except for you. I love you. You are and always will be the only woman for me. No one else. Just you." He leaned down and kissed her lips once more. He loved the taste of them. Like a very fine wine.

"Darling." Ginger cooed as the kiss broke. "I never ever want to kiss anyone for the rest of my life except for you. I don't want to be used as bait for any unsuspecting male visitor. I didn't like it. I did it because I thought it would help everyone but I hated every second. You wouldn't let that happen if we…well if we were together…you wouldn't let…"

"Of course not!" He declared. "My love I did not enjoy you being put in that position either. I know you went along because you wanted to help. I think that is commendable of you. But if you were mine…never again. We will just have to come up with some other plan. No man is getting his hands on you. Not any evil hunter. Not some crazed butterfly catcher and certainly not some sleazy Russian cosmonaut named Igor."

She giggled. "So you were jealous? I knew it!"

"Always." He said. "I only ever wanted you acting in that manner with me."

"Well you don't have to worry." Ginger assured. "My lips will only ever touch yours. For the rest of my life. Only you. No one else. I promise." With that she pulled him back to her and into another steamy kiss.

The temperature in that cave seemed to increase with each passing minute. They caught their breath as their kiss broke. The Professor gently caressed her red hair. "Ginger I…I wish to..I mean that is I…" He suddenly felt very awkward. This was not something he had done in his life. Well very rarely. He never before asked a woman…then again no woman was Ginger who he loved with every fiber of his being. Ginger who was the most important and most precious thing in his life. Never did he wish to lose her.

"What? What is it?" She asked tenderly. "Roy...what is it you want to say to me? You can tell me."

He picked up her hand and began kissing her fingers. Finally he summoned the courage and spoke. "I want to make love to you." His face felt hot and his palms very sweaty. His heart pounded in his chest not believing he actually got the words out. What her reaction would be he did not know. His blue eyes studied her lovely face. He prayed she wouldn't laugh at him. The man was trembling inside.

Ginger sat up slowly and placed her hands upon his broad shoulders. She then lightly placed a kiss on his lips. "Roy darling…I want to make love to you too." She whispered.

The Professor was already the happiest man in the world but now he was certain that he was the luckiest as well. Beautiful vivacious sexy Ginger Grant wished to…with him… His mouth found hers again and they fell back on the floor of the cave. His hands slowly removed the shirt that she had been wearing for warmth. Next his hands located the zipper of her red satin gown and pulled it down loosening the garment. Carefully he peeled it away and he swallowed hard at the sight of what he deemed her perfect body.

She was pulled back into his arms and their passion resumed. Ginger was feeling sparks and electricity she never believed possible. This was beyond anything she experienced in the past. The redhead could only draw one conclusion. Those men she had been with, and there were not a whole lot, she did not love them. It was that simple. She may have let herself believe such a thing but if she did she would have felt these emotions with them. She didn't. For the first time in her life Ginger found out exactly what love and passion actually were. This was real. It was true. Honest. Everything else was fake and phony. Those men did not love her and care for her the way the Professor did. She was 100% certain about that. The Professor wasn't those men. He was better. Much better.

The Professor was amazed at how many different levels of affection he had for this stunning woman. Yes he had gone out with nice women in the past and occasionally there was a kiss or two but nothing…nothing compared to this. Not one of them ever made him feel alive. Made him feel vital. Like a man should feel. Ginger awakened things in him he had thought were hidden. It was more than he ever bargained for in his life. No woman was ever going to bring about these emotions like Ginger. He did not wish for another woman. He wanted this one. He wanted Ginger Grant. Now and for the rest of his life. He wanted only her. To be the only one who got to hold her. To kiss her. To experience all of her.  
Any woman in his past couldn't compete with this beautiful being. If he ever thought he felt something for them, he was foolish. He found out what real love was. It was with Ginger.

Some time had passed, how much neither of them knew. What they both knew was that there was no going back. Their relationship was taken to a whole other level. Both of them felt happy and content. Ginger sighed happily resting against her lover's chest. He was equally happy holding her close to his body and caressing her. No words were spoken. None needed to be. They already knew what the other was thinking.

A few more minutes went by and Ginger noticed the rain seemed to be lighter. "Roy I think the storm is letting up." She said.

He turned his head toward the cave door. "So it is." He replied.

"You think we should head back?" The movie star asked. "The others may be worried…" Her thought stalled as she saw the look in his eyes. He had no intention of heading back. At least not yet anyway. Ginger grinned as him. "Professor!" She said in a mock scandalized voice.

"I'm only human." He replied pulling her back into his arms.

How their second round of love managed to top their first round of love was a mystery to them both. It just did. The amount of love they both felt between them was in a whole other stratosphere. It did not seem possible for their love and affection to grow deeper but somehow someway it had. Ginger did not wish to ever leave the Professor's arms and he did not wish to release her from his arms. What they wanted was to drink up every bit of each other. The Professor's lips devoured hers as hers did his. Every inch of each other they soaked up. It lasted for another hour or so before the storm officially pulled away from the island.

Ginger was hot and sweaty but very happy. This is everything she wanted. Right there. She lifted her head and placed a kiss on her love's lips. "I love you." He returned her kiss letting her know he loved her as well.

Seeing that the storm was out of the area, they both reluctantly let go of one another and began to dress. Ginger had to "chastise" the Professor several times when she would zip up her dress and he would then pull the zipper back down. "You behave yourself." She would say smiling and wagging her finger at him.

"No." He would reply as he would pull her in for a kiss.

The pair finally made their way out of the cave and the Professor walked her back to her hut. Neither of them really wished to say good night but knew they had to. Ginger smiled at her new found love and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "I love you Roy."

"I love you Ginger." He said taking her hands in his and kissing her fingers.

"I guess we should say good night now." The movie star said.

"I guess." He replied not letting go of her hand.

Ginger tried to fight it but didn't see the point. She did not want to go back into her hut. She wanted to stay right where she was. With the Professor. Her lips crashed onto his and he kissed her back with an equal amount of passion. The starlet was lifted up and carried back to the hut of the academic. The door was shut behind them.

It was later in the night Ginger awoke and smiled seeing the Professor next to her. She gently kissed his forehead and got up from the bed. She picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it on her body. Slowly she made her way out and to the hut she shared with Mary Ann. She opened the door as quietly as she could so the farm girl would not be disturbed. She saw her sleeping soundly in her bunk and she had a smile on her face. Ginger retrieved her diary and was going to exit the hut when she thought she heard Mary Ann murmur "Gilligan." The Hollywood starlet smiled to herself. She knew that girl had a crush on that sailor. She had noticed them at the party earlier. Something had to have happened. Well she would find out in the morning. Ginger left the hut and walked back to the Professor's. She headed back inside to find the Professor had waken. "Where did you go" He asked.

"I just wanted to get my diary." Ginger explained. "Go back to sleep."

"Why would I do that?" He grinned at her. "You're awake. I'm awake."

Ginger shook her head at him. "Really Roy...what has gotten into you?"

"I love you." He stated taking her hand and pulling her into the bed with him. "That's what."

"Professor I think you've had enough." She said with a giggle.

"No I haven't." He replied taking the diary out of her hands and tossing it aside. "I need more of you."

Ginger did not argue and allowed him to wrap her up in his arms once again. This was a whole new experience for them both and they were entitled to enjoy every bit of it. Besides she couldn't possibly say no to someone who was so…incredible…It was true she had no idea what to expect of the Professor but she was needless to say pleasantly surprised. Very pleasantly. The man was insatiable. Unquenchable was his desire for her. The same could be said for her. She knew one thing to be true. No man made her feel like this. No man ever would.

After their lovemaking session, the Professor drifted back to sleep and Ginger rested against a pillow writing in her diary. All about how the Professor loved her and he was in fact her admirer. She giggled to herself describing their amazing lovemaking. How magnificent it was. Ginger made a point of noting that the men in her past paled in comparison to her wonderful Professor Roy Hinkley. How stupid of her to think she felt anything real for them! And how stupid of her for thinking they cared half as much for her as Roy did. They didn't. The Professor wanted to make love to her because he wanted to show her his undying love for her. He wanted to love her. Those men just wanted to say they were with her and most likely were just looking for a good time. She could see that now. Well no more of that. The only man who was going to love her was Roy. The only one she was going to allow to make love to her and kiss her was Roy. She was officially spoken for. And she could not be happier. Her dream was coming true. A dream of having a wonderful man love her. It's all she ever wanted. Now she had that. Roy Hinkley was that man. Her dream come true.


	11. Chapter 11

"What an amazing night." The Professor said as he kissed Ginger's soft neck while the sun shined through the window of the hut.

"You could say that again." Ginger smiled enjoying the affection being lavished upon her. "Wonderful night."

The Professor kissed her lips again and let go. "I never knew anything could be like that." He said brushing her hair back from her creamy face.

"Me either." The movie star replied her green eyes sparkling. "Not ever."

Their lips met once again as they wrapped themselves around each other. Ginger's fingers raked through his hair and down his back. She sighed as his mouth drifted down to her chest placing little kisses. As much as she was enjoying the attention something came to her mind. "Darling…you think we should join the others for breakfast? They are probably wondering what happened to us."

"I don't care." The man of science replied holding her tighter. "I think we should stay right here. I want to spend all day making love to you."

Ginger giggled. "A whole day of lovemaking with you?" She said tracing his chin with her slender finger. "How could a girl resist that?"

"So we are in agreement?" He said kissing her once again. "We stay right here."

The redhead smiled and shook her head. "Roy please…we can't stay here all day. Besides I'm hungry." She said gently pushing him away.

"I can make you forget all about food." He replied taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers.

"I bet you could." She purred bringing him back to her for one more deep kiss. They stayed like that for a minute or so before Ginger declared she really was starving and had to get something to eat.

"Wait right here." The academic said lifting himself up from the bed. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Ginger smiled at him as he kissed her before he quickly dressed and exited the hut.  
The Professor made his way to the supply hut to get some food for his new redheaded love. It still amazed him that she was now his. Ginger Grant belonged to him. Did he ever really believe this would occur? Truth was a part of him had some doubt but he realized it was foolish to think such a thing. The night they spent together was way more than he could have ever hoped for. He had never experienced those waves of emotions that surged through him. Never thought he could feel anything that deep. But he did. When he was with Ginger it was incredible. He did not experience love like that in his life. Granted he had to admit he had not spent a whole lot of time trying to find it. Somehow it managed to find him. He could not be happier.

The Professor picked some ripe mangos and papaya. He chopped them up into little pieces and then sliced up a few bananas before sprinkling some shredded coconut on top. The fruit was carefully placed in a small bowl and he found fork in the utensil bin. He then squeezed some oranges to make fresh juice. Once that was completed, the academic placed everything on a tray and carried it back to the hut. He walked inside and frowned a bit seeing Ginger had decided to cover her body with one of his various shirts. "Why are you dressed?" He asked of her holding the tray.

"Darling you expect me to eat breakfast naked?" She giggled.

"What's wrong with that?" He replied setting the tray down on the table. "Eve did."

Ginger shook her head. "Eve didn't know she was naked at first silly." The starlet said sitting down on the bed.

"Yes but I'm sure once they found out they were, Adam didn't mind…"

"Oh hush." The movie star said gently scolding him. "You get that mind of yours out of the gutter."

"I love you." He said approaching her and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Roy I love you too." She said. "Now give me my food. I'm hungry."

"Yes my beautiful starlet." The Professor said getting up and handing the fruit salad to her.

Ginger took a few bites. "This mango is so good. It's wonderful we get to have fresh fruit everyday. It's one of the benefits to living on this island."

"Yes it is nice." The Professor said his eyes going over her thinking about what was underneath her shirt. He could not help it. She had unleashed so many feelings in him it was hard for him to control them. This was all brand new and exciting.

"Stop staring at me." The movie star said between forkfuls of fruit. "Here." She said shoving a slice of banana in his mouth. "Eat some breakfast."

"Forgive me my love." He said as he swallowed the banana. "I can't help it. This is quite new to me."

"Oh Roy." Ginger said finishing up her fruit and setting the bowl aside. She took a sip of juice before setting the cup down. "It's all right. To be honest this is new to me too. I told you I'm not used to a man loving me like this. I had maybe two sort of serious relationships. Remember when I told Gilligan that time I used to go with a doctor?"

"Yes you said he was part time. He practiced medicine at night to pay his way through medical school."

"Yes. Well once he began a real full fledged doctor, he dumped me. He said a man of his profession can't be seen with a silly Hollywood actress. Can you believe that?" Ginger pouted. "You don't think I'm a silly actress do you?"

"Of course not!" The Professor declared. "You are quite talented. Nothing silly about your talent at all. That was a horrible thing for that man to say."

"I then went out with this professional basketball player who I thought was really sweet but he left me for one of the cheerleaders. He didn't want to share the limelight with me if I got too famous. He didn't want anyone more famous then him. Some ego huh?"

"I would say so." Roy said unable to fathom how a man could have this gorgeous being and just let her go. They must be crazy! Well their loss. If they could not see what a remarkable person Ginger was they did not deserve her.

Ginger smiled at him and slid onto his lap. "But darling I know you are not like that. You would never leave me would you?"

"Never in a million years." He replied holding her tight.

"I wouldn't leave you either." She purred kissing his lips. "I love you."

The pair then fell back on the bed and their fervor for one another sparked again.  
Clothes were stripped off and landed haphazardly on the floor. They were locked in a heated embrace drinking up every last bit of each other. The Professor lips searched out every last inch of Ginger's body until she was in full ecstasy. The movie star felt as if she was on fire. It was not long before she returned the favor to her lover and the man was certain he was going to explode. Between her sweet caresses and her adoring kisses, he believed he had entered paradise.

The Professor laid back on the bed with his arm around Ginger as she rested her head upon his chest. Her eyes were closed basking in the wonderful glow. His fingers gently and lovingly caressed her ivory skin. This was Heaven all right. He was here with the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered in his entire existence on Earth. A woman who loved him. There was nothing else he needed. Just this.

 **Five Days Later**

The five other castaways were amazed at the change in the Professor the past few days.  
His whole personality was different. Well not completely, he was still the Professor but for some reason he did not seem quite as serious as he always did. He was not preoccupied with finding a way to get off the island. No his mind was on something else. Rather _someone_ else. That someone being Ginger. Frequently he could be seen cuddling with the redheaded starlet by a tree or in a clearing near the lagoon. Strolling along the beach holding her hand. He would pick her fresh flowers every morning. Rarely did he leave her side. If he did it was because he had to be practically dragged away. The Skipper would admonish him saying that he was needed for more important things. He and Gilligan could not do everything. The Professor would counter that nothing was more important than Ginger. This would irritate the captain as he would also hear this from Gilligan. Of course he would say Mary Ann instead of Ginger. Many many times the salty sailor had to force the young first mate to please stop petting the farm girl and help him with the new fishing raft. Please Gilligan can you tear yourself away from Mary Ann for one minute and help me repair these lobster traps?

At the moment this was not one of those times Skipper could pull the Professor away from Ginger. The academic was happily resting his head on her lap as she sat against a palm tree. She gently stroked his hair feeling happy and content. He would take hold of her delicate hand and place little kisses on it saying she was so beautiful. Ginger basked in all of it. And she also basked in the love letters he would leave her. She made a remark to him that she missed his sweet words and he then began writing more to her. Every morning she would wake up and there would be a loving note to her from the Professor. She cherished them and locked them in her diary with the other two she had received.

Ginger would show her affection for her new man by cooking him his favorite dinner and assisting him more and more with his experiments. She would even listen intently as he told her about his scientific ventures back home in the research lab. Also she would indulge him by allowing him to read out loud to her from one of his various science texts. Truth be told she was intrigued by them and plus she enjoyed hearing him speak about a topic he was so passionate about. The movie star did other things like find a pretty rock and polish it up to give to him as a present. Mr. Howell had an old pocketwatch he swore he had no use for anymore. The darn thing was broken he declared! Ginger took it and removed the clock part. She then found a picture of her and the Professor that was taken a while back with Mr. Howell's camera and placed it inside the watch. The Professor thought it was a touching gesture on her part.

"My love." The Professor said as he enjoyed the way her hand had found it's way inside his shirt and was touching his bare skin. "I think you get more and more beautiful every day."

"Roy." She said with a light hearted laugh. "You are turning into quite the smooth charmer. I like it." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his waiting lips. His hand went behind her head to bring her closer. He then sat up and gathered his starlet in his arms. He nuzzled her neck much to her delight before sweetly kissing her ear whispering more declarations of love.

Mary Ann walked by and spotted the couple. She thought it was very sweet. What a perfect pair they made! She was so happy to find out that the Professor was in fact the writer of those love letters to Ginger. She recalled the happiness in the actress's green eyes when she spilled the story to her. The woman floated around the island as if she was on a cloud and would sing love songs. It was nice to see.

The farm girl approached the snuggling couple and spoke. "I take it if you two were to separate there would be an explosion of some sort?" She grinned.

"Be quiet." Ginger shot back. "You are one to talk. I am surprised your lips left Gilligan's. I thought they were glued to his."

"Funny." Mary Ann said sticking out her tongue. "For your information Gilligan and I can manage to control ourselves. Which is more than I can say for the two of you." She teased.

The Professor spoke. "I haven't the slightest need to "control myself" around this enchanting beauty. She's far too exquisite to resist." He said kissing his lovely redhead's temple.

"Isn't he just wonderful?" Ginger gushed.

"Yeah Yeah." Mary Ann laughed. "Listen you two lovebirds, King Kalawani will be here soon to pick us up for their festival. You think you can manage to tear yourselves apart long enough? I don't think we can carry you both like that into the canoe."

"Roy would carry me. Wouldn't you darling?" Ginger cooed at the man of science.

"Gladly." He replied.

Mary Ann just laughed and rolled her eyes before heading back to camp. She smiled as Mrs. Howell was going on and on at Mr. Howell about how she couldn't wait to tell all her friends back home that she was a goddess! How charming and delightful! Mr. Howell of course agreed and stated he always believed her to be beautiful enough to be such a thing.

The Skipper was beaming ear to ear thinking about how he would soon see Alana again. The man talked about her all the time. How pretty she was. How sweet she was. Gilligan asked the captain if he had kissed her to which he replied that was none of his business. Truth was he had not done that yet and was a little nervous to do so. Alana lived on another island and it would be rather difficult to have any type of relationship with her that way. Still it was nice to know he had the admiration of the young woman.

About twenty five minutes later the canoes appeared and the tribal king greeted them all.  
He explained to Skipper that Alana had not joined him on the journey. She was busy making preparations but she was anxious to see the sailor again. They all climbed into the canoes and make their way to the other island.

Ginger thought it was romantic to be out on the water with the man she loves. She wondered if they should get rescued if she and Roy could go on a honeymoon in Venice and…wait what? Honeymoon? They were not even…She blushed a bit to herself thinking of how far ahead she was jumping. Quickly she put it out of her mind and concentrated on the moment. Just enjoying the warm sea air and the beauty of the scenery.

It was maybe forty five minutes later, the tribal king's island came into view. The tribe was gathered to greet their guests. Alana rushed up to the Skipper saying she was glad to see him again and placed a kiss on his cheek which made the man turn red. She then ushered the three women into a tent to prepare for the evening.

"We have many dresses to choose from." Alana explained. "Merchants have supplied us with great amount of satin and silk. We make many clothes from it. You pick what you like."

Ginger sifted through them and found a pretty pink silk garment. A toga style dress that came down just at her knees. Oh how the Professor would just love her in it!

Mary Ann decided on a red satin dress with two wide straps that was a little longer than Ginger's. It hit just at her calves. She picked red as she wanted to match Gilligan's red shirt plus he stated he thought her quite fetching in that color.

Mrs. Howell picked out a very elegant and chic white sleeveless silk gown that went to the floor. It had a gold rose pinned at the hip. She felt it was very goddess like. The white silk rose hairband complimented it perfectly. The woman was certain her husband would just adore her.

Alana asked Mary Ann and Ginger to help her decided on her attire. She wished to look special for the Skipper. They picked out stylish dark yellow dress with a long skirt. It brought out the bronze of her skin to perfection. And went well with her dark hair. Mrs. Howell added a pretty yellow silk rose to her hair which gave it the right touch.

All four women left the tent to greet their men. The Professor could not stop staring at Ginger. He insisted that somehow someway she managed to look even more alluring. He had no idea how she pulled that feat but she did. His arms went around her and stated most certainly she definitely was a goddess.

Gilligan informed Mary Ann that she looked like an Egyptian princess which earned him a kiss. He stated he hoped she was allowed to keep that outfit as he wished to see her in that more.

Mr. Howell declared his wife to be the most classy and charming woman of them all. A true splendid vision of loveliness. Devine and superb no less. Mrs. Howell delighted in this saying her dear Thurston was so sweet and thoughtful. She kissed him sweetly and said she thought him the most handsome man in the world.

Skipper told Alana she looked quite fetching. Certainly an object of beauty. Alana thanked him and placed a small kiss on his lips. This again turned the captain a shade of red but he was quite pleased with the action.

The party got underway and everyone had a grand time. King Kalawani announced the three goddesss and declared them all to be beautiful. Surely the gods would be pleased. He then looked at his daughter and smiled saying that he was sure that Jesus would believe these women to be special as he would all of God's creatures.

The dancing begun and the Professor took Ginger's hand to lead her into a dance.  
He could not get over just how amazing she looked. Yes it was true her gowns were magnificent and he thoroughly enjoyed seeing them on her but this was different. What it was about her he did not know. Something was pulling him in again. Was it the way she looked in the moonlight? Was it the bright stars shining in the night sky?  
The glow from the torches. He was at a loss. What he did know was that he was under her spell. He was in love with her. Truly deeply madly crazy in love with her. Not just with her physical beauty. It would be rather impossible not to be drawn in by that. It was not just her charm. It was deeper. Much deeper. She had opened up to him about herself. Shared things with him he was convinced she never shared with anyone. Not even Mary Ann. How her dream was to direct a movie someday. She loved being in front of the camera of course but always longed to be behind it directing the action. Ginger wondered if she would ever be good enough to do that. He of course assured her she would.

She even confessed to him how she also wished to someday write an original movie script and how she actually had been working on one for sometime but she thought everyone would laugh at her. The movie star allowed him to read it and he believed it to be quite an amazing tale. It read almost like a fairy tale but it wasn't for children. It was more grown up. It had a bit of a Cinderella theme but at the same time was different than that famous tale. The main character had to fight much harder for the prince. Had to go above and beyond to expose her scheming stepsister. In this story the stepmother was not evil or wicked. Just naïve about her daughter. She could not see her for what she truly was. Needless to say the Professor thought it was just wonderful and thought it would make a great film.

Ginger Grant had many talents and abilities. It always bothered him to hear her say flippantly how she only had her beauty. It was not true. She had just more than that. She cared so much about her island family. Hated to see the Howells fight and separate. Always thinking of ways to reunite the two. Did not wish for Mary Ann to be blue about her supposed boyfriend eloping with another girl. Asked that the three men do something to cheer the poor girl. True he was not happy with that idea but he went along because it meant something to Ginger. The woman even cut her own hair to make a wig for Gilligan when his own hair fell out. Yes she was very special indeed.

The Professor held her tighter and brought his lips to hers. Ginger circled her arms around him giving in to his loving kiss. It then broke and he gazed into her mystical green emerald eyes. "Ginger." He said softly. "I love you so much. Would you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ginger looked at the Professor stunned. "Marry you?" She said not believing he asked this question of her. "You..you want to marry me?"

"I love you." Roy said holding her tightly. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Ginger exclaimed. "But…I…marriage? Roy I…" She had no idea what to say to this. She was too shocked. This was the last thing she expected from him. The movie star did recall her earlier thought about a Honeymoon in Venice but she knew she was jumping way too ahead. Wasn't she?

"I would love nothing more than for you to become my wife." The Professor said. "So my beautiful starlet, would you consider marrying me?"

"No." She replied shaking her head. "No."

It was now the Professor's turn to be shocked. "No?"

"Well not right now…Roy I do love you I swear I do but I…I don't think we should get married now."

"Oh." He said dropping his arms feeling like he was punched in the stomach. He had not been expecting this.

"Please darling." Ginger said moving closer to him in an attempt to reassure him she still loved him. "It's not that I _wouldn't_ love to be your wife. I would! I really would but we have only been together for a short while. There is still so much we have to know about each other.."

"I know all I need to know." The Professor stated. "I know you are beautiful and kind and the most extraordinary woman I've ever come in contact with. "

"Yes but there is more to me than just…"

"I know about your desire to direct a movie one day. I know about how you wish to write and star in your own movie. I know how scared you are that Hollywood has forgotten you and just how much you wish to be back there. I also know how you sometimes would feel inferior to Mary Ann."

Ginger stood there stunned. How in the world did he..

"You believed that she had all the domestic skills you think you lack. You think that a man would rather be with someone like her than you. You were even scared at one point that I would prefer Mary Ann to you."

Tears formed in the movie star's eyes. "How did…"

"Because Ginger _I know you._ I _know_ what's in your heart. You never needed to worry about Mary Ann. Not ever. The only woman for me is you. And you always will be. It was always you."

"I…" Ginger said speechless.

"I can see how much you truly care about everyone. You do whatever you can to lift their spirits. Like with Mary Ann and her pretend boyfriend. You didn't want to see her blue. You persuaded us men to act interested so she wouldn't feel bad. It was the last thing I wished to do but I went along. The only reason was because it was important to you and also your coaching was a bonus. It meant that I could be alone with you. I always looked forward to the times I could have you to myself."

"You did?"

"Yes. And when the Howells would get into a squabble and split up. You always got them back together. You feel marriage is very important and you believe people should take those vows seriously. They are not just words to say, people should mean them. I have to admit I did not enjoy being Mrs. Howell's dinner date in the slightest. I would have rather had been with you. I was none to pleased to see you with Mr. Howell. Having to see you fake interest to get Mrs. Howell jealous…it killed me. But when Skipper took charge and came out pretending to be a head hunter and you immediately ran to me…You have no idea how good that made me feel. How much it meant to me. That you would wish for me to be the one to protect you from danger. And my gorgeous Ginger I know that you know me too."

"What do you mean?" The movie star asked.

"I mean that I could never fool you. You didn't really need to eat those seeds to know that I was thinking about you. It was something you already had known. Seeds or no seeds you knew that I was thinking of your exquisite figure. That's why it did not take you long to answer about my thoughts. Yes I know the Skipper had his mind where it should not have been but it took you a second or two to see that. Me it was instant. You did not hesitate. And my lovely movie star you also were aware that I did not wish to marry that Erika Tiffany Smith. You needed to find someway to show me that the reason I was having so much trouble in the romance department with her was because I had no feelings of romance for her. When you kissed me it finally clicked. I could not ever wish to act in that manner with that woman. When Mr. Howell told me she wished to have nothing more to do with me I was never so elated in my life. I could not be around her a second longer. You were the one who forced me to see that."

"Well I just…I mean she was awfully pushy and bossy and the way she treated Gilligan.." Ginger stammered.

The Professor shook his head. "That had nothing to do with it. It wasn't about her pushiness or her treatment of Gilligan. You did not want to see me marry that awful woman. You couldn't allow me to be treated like I was some prize she won and wanted to show off."

"It wasn't right." Ginger said quietly.

"You remember my love when Gilligan found that eye of the idol?"

She nodded. "I do."

"You recall when he lost it and we had to search the island for it?"

"Yes."

"You also recall how you and I were standing outside that cave and you informed me that I was being stubborn?"

"Well you were." The redhead said with a small smile. "I offered to go in but you stopped me. You said I was hardly dressed for spelunking. This after you allowed your eyes to drift over me." She added with some slight glee.

"You were horrified at the word spelunking. I believe you were under the impression it referred to something else." The Professor said. "I explained to you what it meant."

"Imagine my disappointment to find out it didn't mean what I thought." Ginger smiled.

"I told you that since it made you happy that I would go in and look around for that eye of the idol. I wasn't just spouting off words. I meant it. I knew how much that ridiculous eleven dollars worth of quartz meant to you so I put away my stubbornness to go locate it just for you. I would never do that for anyone but you. A part of me was hoping you would see that and then would give up the belief about the idol and wish to stay on the island with me."

"You did?" Ginger asked bewildered.

"Yes. And after we found it, you still believed it would work. I was hoping beyond hope that you would stop believing it."

"Yeah than Mary Ann jumped up and she would stay because it wasn't right to just leave you all alone here on the island. I wanted to strangle that girl. Why couldn't she keep her goody goody mouth shut! I was praying you would swallow your pride and join us. But no Miss Perfect had to…" Ginger fumed thinking about it. "You have no idea how that hurt me."

"Ginger my beautiful love you honestly think I gave a damn about Mary Ann's declaration? No I was still holding out that you would change your mind. And when you did, I saw that you really did think more of me than Hollywood. You saw that you could not leave me. Then I felt horrible as if I was holding you back from your dream and that is why after you said Hollywood could wait I decided to give up and go along with the rest of you. If anything I did not wish to be stuck on this island with Mary Ann and the Howells. I could not live if my only option was that farm girl. She is a nice girl and everything but there is no way I could see myself with her. Not in the million years. Especially not when there is a far more beautiful and desirable woman with red hair available."

Ginger giggled. "You mean that?"

"I do. And that would also be the reason why after Gilligan said he got rid of the eye, that I went to go find it. Knowing I was almost stuck with Mary Ann gave me enough encouragement to at least give it a shot. Plus I thought maybe if I did find it, you could return to your career and that you would be so grateful to me that you would declare that you wanted to be with me and would ask me to go along to Hollywood with you. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help it."

"Roy you are wonderful." Ginger gushed. "I love you."

"You were the only woman to not judge me by my lack of knowledge of love and romance. I told you about my insufficient experience in that area. How I was pretty much void of understanding of the concepts. Explained to you that all the girls I had known were interested in all that mushy stuff and I didn't grasp it. I recall your words "Don't knock it until you try it." Well I did try it and I am sorry I ever knocked it. Ginger I love you more than I ever fathomed it was possible to love another human being. You opened up a whole new outlook on life to me. You mean everything in the world to me." The Professor took her hands in his. "That's why I am asking if you would be my wife. Please Ginger…would you consider marrying me?"

The movie star thought this over. Everything he said was true. And some of it she had no idea he knew those things. The man really did love her far beyond her physical beauty. He did see more to her than her gowns and her make-up. He saw a real person. He saw her. And she…she loved him. She could see there was a hell of a lot more to Roy Hinkley than his passion for science and books. Deep down there was a bit of an actor in him. He always seemed to enjoy helping her rehearse scenes so she could keep her acting skills sharp. She thought to the one in which she recruited him and Mary Ann. He was to play her lover who was leaving her. Ginger had thought it a bit odd at the time he was less than pleased with this role but he went along. Maybe the reason was because he did not think that any man could wish to leave her. After he had fell over and got the nose bleed he did seem more focused on her than Mary Ann. In fact he hardly looked at Mary Ann. He was so sweet and apologetic about not being very helpful to her with rehearsing. The poor man wanted to please her so much and he felt like he failed her. She could see that now. He loved her. The Professor loved her. She smiled to herself at his lame attempt at humor with the blood in his acting line. He was too cute! And she would be crazy to not..

Ginger lifted her eyes and said in a clear voice. "Yes."

The Professor's heart soared. "Yes?"

"Yes darling I would consider marrying you. I would love to be your wife." Ginger replied.

The academic yanked her back into his arms pressing his lips to hers. They were wrapped up that way for several minutes. Pretty certain they broke another kissing record. When they finally let go Ginger hugged her new fiancée tightly. "I love you darling."

Roy never felt such joy before. This amazing woman just said she would marry him. Ginger Grant. Sexy sophisticated classy beautiful Ginger. All his. For the rest of his life.

The pair made their way back to the party hand in hand. Ginger smiled seeing Mary Ann sweetly kissing Gilligan who had just given her a pretty flower he had picked. Skipper was happily dancing with Alana some tribal dance she had taught him. The Howells seemed to having a grand time as well.

The Professor cleared his throat and then spoke. "Everyone….everyone can I have your attention. I have something to say."

The others all turned to the academic waiting for the news.

"I have a wonderful announcement to make. Ginger and I..." He looked at the redhead who was beaming. "We decided to get married."

Mary Ann let out a joyful shriek as did Mrs. Howell. Gilligan's eyes went wide and the Skipper's jaw dropped. Mr. Howell was in a state of surprise a well.

King Kalawani spoke. "This is most joyful news. I wish you most happiness."

"Thank you." Ginger said. "You are very kind."

"We have wedding tonight." The King announced.

"Oh no." Ginger said shaking her head. "We couldn't impose…"

"Nonsense!" The tribal king smiled. "You no impose. You have wedding here. No take no for answer"

"Well." The Professor said carefully. "It is generous of you but you see in order for the marriage to be valid, it would need to be held on the water. You see Skipper is a sea captain and he can perform marriage ceremonies but we need a vessel…"

Alana shook her head. "No you don't. We have minister here." She smiled pointing to a short elderly gentleman. "This here is Patrick. He is a pastor. He live with us long time."

Ginger was shocked. "You have a pastor living with you? How did he…"

Patrick smiled. "I had come here years ago with a missionary group. I volunteered to stay here with this wonderful tribe. You see I have no family back home. I was married at one time but my wife passed away during child birth. Child died too. It was after that I devoted my life to God. You see I was angry for a long time but then one day I picked up my Bible and begin to read. I realized God did care. He did know my pain and sorrow. He understood. That is when I made it my mission in life to preach the good word. I joined the group and we found this island. The rest went back but I chose to stay there. These are wonderful people who have become a family to me."

"So." The Professor said. "You could marry Ginger and me?"

"I could." Patrick said. "I would be honored if that is what you truly wish."

"It is!" Ginger exclaimed. "I love Roy so much! I want to marry him!"

"And I love this woman." The Professor said of Ginger. "I wish to spend my life with her."

"Very well." The minister said. "I will perform the ceremony."

Alana clapped her hands. "Oh this is most wonderful! Festival turn into a celebration of love!"

Mrs. Howell nodded. "We have so much to do! Come on Ginger…" She said hurrying over to the bride. "We need to get your ready."

Mary Ann followed the two into the tent.

The Professor stood back feeling like he was on top of the world. He was about to marry Ginger. A dream come true! The Skipper walked over to him. "Well I guess congratulations is in order." He smiled. "Ginger is a swell gal."

"Thank you Skipper."

Mr. Howell joined the two men. "Well Professor I wish you and Ginger all the best. I hope you two are as happy as Lovey and I are."

Professor nodded. "Thank you Mr. Howell. I appreciate that."

Gilligan then approached the group. "I think it's great Professor. Ginger will be a good wife to you I know she will."

"Yes I believe that as well." The academic replied. "Ginger is the best thing that ever came into my life. I love her more than I imagined I could. I plan on keeping her happy for the rest of our lives."


	13. Chapter 13

"You look beautiful." Alana said to Ginger as the movie star stood before the other women after they had fixed her hair and touched up her make-up. "You make beautiful bride."

"Thank you." Ginger replied with a smile.

Alana thought of something and went over to a small trunk and began to dig through it. She then pulled out an item and stood up. The tribal princess walked over to the redhead. "Here you wear this."

Ginger took the piece of jewelry and was in awe. "I can't…I can't wear this…"

"No please you must." Alana insisted. "This belonged to my mother. It was a gift to her from my father. It mean a lot if you wear it."

"I…I don't know what to say." The starlet said looking over the stunning necklace. It was a heart shaped ruby on a silver chain. Remarkable. "I promise I will take good care of it. I will give it back to you as soon as…"

"No No." Alana said shaking her head. "Please. I want you to have it."

"But it was your mother's …"

"Yes I know but I have other things. Please take this. Mother used to say it brought good luck. She would say if you have love in your heart you be very lucky. It would mean so much that you have it."

Ginger smiled. "It's very sweet of you. Thank you. I promise I will cherish this."

Alana fastened it to the movie star's neck. "It look good on you."

Mary Ann nodded in agreement. "It sure does. It's a gorgeous necklace. It suits you Ginger."

"It's very beautiful." She said touching the jewel. "Of course I already feel lucky. Lucky to have the most wonderful man in the world."

The farm girl grinned. "And he is lucky to have you. Have someone who loves him as much as you do."

"He's a dream." Ginger sighed with a dreamy expression on her face. "Everything I could ever want and he's all mine."

Mary Ann thought of something that was on her mind. It had bugged her for a long time and she felt she needed to say it. "Ginger I want to say something. I want you to listen."

"All right." The movie star said turning to the brunette. "What is it?"

"You remember the eye of the idol? You remember how the Professor didn't believe and the rest of us did?"

"Yes. I remember. What about it?"

"Well." Mary Ann continued. "You recall that we were all set for Gilligan to say his last wish and…well the Professor just stood there by himself and…I feel horrible for this…Ginger I'm so sorry I opened my big fat mouth."

"What? What do you mean?" Ginger asked bewildered.

"I mean that I didn't know for certain but I thought that there was perhaps something between the two of you and…I just had a feeling that maybe you thought that I…That was not the reason I said I would stay. I swear to you I never had any romantic feelings for the Professor. If the Skipper said he was not budging, I would have stayed with him too. I would have stayed if it was Mr. Howell or Mrs. Howell. I'm so sorry if I hurt you..no I did hurt you. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I really am. You probably think I one upped you and made you look terrible. I did not mean to. Please believe me Ginger. I never ever would dream of taking him away from you. I don't love him and I never had. I do think he is a nice man and a good friend to everyone but as far as romance I did not feel that. I just feel awful that you think that I was trying to make you look bad." Mary Ann placed her hand on the movie's star shoulder. "I wasn't trying to do that. I promise you. I should have shut up I know it. You probably think why didn't that brat keep her goody goody mouth shut…"

Ginger spoke. "Mary Ann you are being silly. Yes I will admit that I was miffed that you did open your "goody goody mouth". I did bother me but believe me I'm fine. None of that matters now. I know that Roy loves _me._ He wants to marry _me._ I have his love. That's all I need. Besides." She grinned. "I got to kiss him and that was more than you opening up your big fat mouth…

Mary Ann giggled. "Yes I would say it was."

The movie star approached her friend. "Don't you worry about anything. I know where Roy's heart is. It's with me. And…Mary Ann I should apologize to you for how I was with Gilligan. I shouldn't have…."

"Stop." The farm girl said. "You were not flirting or kissing because you loved him. There were times it was my own idea for you to distract him. I think it was because I was too afraid to do it myself. Besides you are a great actress you could pull it off better than I could. I'm not angry about any of that I promise you. It's not like you did it all the time. You didn't. It was very far and few in between. I'm just happy that I got to be with him in the jungle. I got to kiss him. It was nice."

"You are sweet." Ginger said hugging the farm girl. "I think you and Gilligan make a wonderful couple. I always did."

Mary Ann nodded. "I know. You tried to encourage it when I thought he brought me those flowers. I know you did not have romantic feelings for him." She let go. "You are right. None of this matters. I have Gilligan. You have the Professor. We both have the man we want. That is what counts."

"That is right." Ginger said smoothing out her dress. "Now let's get me married to my hunky scientist."

The women left the hut and walked over to where the ceremony was to be held.  
King Kalawani smiled with approval at Ginger. "You make beautiful bride. Like my late wife. I see Alana give you necklace."

"Yes she did. It's beautiful. I promise I won't let anything happen to it." Ginger assured.

"I know you take good care." The king said. "Now we start ceremony."

Ginger thought of something. "Wait…we need rings…"

"Taken care of." The king assured. "I have rings for you both. And Professor want you to have this.." He said handing her something.

Ginger took it and gasped. It was the most gorgeous dark pink jewel she had ever seen. A diamond? She was not sure but it was amazing.

"He say he need to give you engagement ring. Since we have much jewels I offer one. He picked out that one. I say he make good choice."

"He sure did. Oh I love him so much!" She gushed. "He's so wonderful!"

Just then that wonderful man walked up to her. "Hello my love." He said taking her hand in his. "You look radiant."

"Thank you darling." She smiled. "This ring is spectacular. Darling you didn't.."

"Yes." The Professor interjected. "I did. You deserve it." He then slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

The two made their way over to where Patrick was standing and the ceremony began.  
Ginger's heart was pounding in her chest. It was all so romantic! Just like in a movie! Or a novel! She was marrying this amazing sweet not to mention sexy as hell man. He was going to be hers for the rest of her life.

The Professor was still in wonderment that this incredible female actually wished to be with him. When it came to romance he was pretty much hopeless. He had known nothing about it whatsoever. But that was changed. Ginger changed it. And he could not be happier. He missed out on something so great. How foolish of him!

The vows were said and the rings exchanged. Patrick pronounced them both husband and wife. The Professor wrapped his bride up in his arms and kissed her with passion. The kiss went on and on. The tribal people were in amazement. Their eyes were wide. This was highly unusual. In their culture kisses in weddings were short. A quick kiss on lips and it was over.

The kiss finally did break and everyone congratulated the pair. King Kalawani offered many blessings on the newlyweds. The music started up again and everyone celebrated the union.

Ginger danced with her new husband feeling as if she was on cloud nine. "I love you." She said softly to him. "I'm so happy. Happy to be your wife."

"I love you." He replied stroking her bare back. "I plan on making you happy for the rest of my life. I promise you. Even if we are stuck on the island forever. I will do my best to make sure you are happy."

"Roy." She sighed. "I'm happy as along as I have you. And maybe we will be stuck on our island for the rest of our lives. It sure feels that way sometimes. On the island or off the island, I will be the happiest woman in the world as long as we are together."

The Professor kissed her and she then rested her head against his shoulder basking in the beauty of it all. It amazed her how much changed in such a short period of time. She gets this mystery love letters. She has no idea who would write such touching dear words to her. Then she pieces it together and realizes it was the Professor. The Professor who always seemed to serious about everything. Who had confessed he did not know a thing about love. Well he knew more than he thought he did. His words went straight to her heart. So moving. No man ever said those things to her. Words from other men were hollow. Empty and meaningless. With Roy it was different. He meant them. Every single one of them.

Later on the two decided to take a walk through the jungle of the island. Ginger was making some small talk but was interrupted when the Professor pressed her against a palm tree kissing her with vigor. She returned his kiss with the same intensity. His hands slipped underneath her dress and she smiled gently removing them. "Darling…" She tsked. "You behave…"

"It's our wedding night." He replied kissing her neck. "I don't have to."

"Roy…" She gently chastised. "We can't…not here…"

"Why not?" The Professor asked with a heated look in his blue eyes. "I want you. Now."  
Ginger shook her head. "Roy…you learn to control yourself." She admonished with a smile. She untangled herself from his arms and was about to walk back when she found herself pulled back and against the tree. "Roy." She said. "What are you doing?"

"I love you Ginger." He said. "I want to make love to you right here. Right now."

"You want to spend our wedding night here in the middle of the jungle?" She said incredulously. "That is not very romantic. Roy…really I…"

The Professor cut her off by kissing her lips. He then lifted her up and Ginger felt herself being carried over a few feet to another destination. A huge tent had been set up and the academic brought her inside. He set her down and Ginger gasped. "Darling…what is all this?" Her eyes looked around seeing the lighted lanterns giving off just the right amount of light. There were flowers strewn on what looked like a homemade mattress which was covered in light purple satin with matching pillows. There was also a beautiful cotton blanket. Ginger spotted a small radio much like the one they had on their island, playing soft romantic music. She turned to her husband. "Darling did you do all this?" She asked with a smile.

"I told the king I wanted to make sure you had the most romantic night possible. He arranged for this to be set up for us. I know it can't compare to a deluxe bridal suite in a fancy hotel but…"

"Oh Roy!" Ginger said throwing her arms around him. "This is so much better than that! I love it!" Her lips found his and placed a huge kiss on them. She then let go. "I love you. I love how you love me so much you would do all this for little old me."

"I told you. I would do anything for little old you." He replied. He brought his lips back to her and she surrendered to him. Her arms went around him and soon her silky garment made it's way to the floor of the tent. The Professor ceased kissing her for a minute to allow his eyes to wonder over her perfect form. The academic lifted her up and brought her to the little bed before setting her down. He leaned over her and their passion resumed. The Professor's clothes disappeared and they two clung to one other tightly.

Ginger recalled her first night with the Professor. How she didn't know she could feel so much love. Well this was even more than that! The woman was in complete ecstasy. Everything he was making her feel was way beyond anything she had felt in the past.  
"Roy.." She sighed. "Roy…darling…" She gently traced his jaw with her finger.

He kissed her lips again before placing kiss further down her body before he moved up and nibbled on her ears lobes. Ginger felt as if she was on fire. The momentum was building more and more before they finally reached complete euphoria.

Not a word was said as they laid together on the bed. Ginger rested her head against his bare chest just enjoying the after glow. His arm was around her and his hand gently caressed her hair and shoulder. He placed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you." He said in a soft voice.

"Mmmmm…" She sighed snuggling up closer to him. "I love you Roy…" She purred. Her arm went across his torso and she squeezed him tight. "Let's stay like this forever."

"Gladly." He said.

It was minute or two before Ginger began kissing his lips and their desire for each other sparked again. All through the night they made love like never before. The pair enjoyed each other and drank up every bit. The two lovers eventually drifted to sleep in his arms.  
The Professor held her as she slept. He had no idea what the future was going to bring however he knew he could handle it as long as he had this gorgeous being by his side.

The End!


End file.
